Face Your Fears
by Blacksilver17
Summary: The factions of Divergent are asked to participate in a reality TV show called Face Your Fears. There's a mega prize for the winner. After the show, they enter several more shows...WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Ok, guys. It's my first Divergent fanfic, and I'm hoping it'll turn out well, so it would really mean a lot if you would review so I could improve my stories and well...enjoy.**

_Tris' POV_

"Omg, Uriah! You should totally ask that to the others," I say to him. He's just cracked an awesome joke...that will definitely fool the others.

Tobias, who's next to me, laughs. "Definitely. I can't wait to see the look on Lynn's face when you tell her the answer."

"Well, I DO have my moments," Uriah says, mock-flipping his hair.

Marlene ruffled his hair. "You certainly do, Uri."

The four of us were on a double-date, you would say. Me and Tobs were in love, as were Mar and Uriah. Suddenly, we heard a loud bang and petrified scream. Unfortunately, we recognized the voice- Christina.

I grimaced. "Guys! Christina! The chasm, now!"

They all got my message, and we all sprinted towards the chasm, pretty dang fast. We're all Dauntless, after all.

When we reach there, we saw the strangest scene possible. Christina was pinned down on the hard stone floor by...by...

"A huge envelope!" Uriah stuttered. "Wha- how-?"

Four sighed. "You're asking ME? I've never even seen something this strange."

"Oof!" I hear a groan, and it belongs to Christina. We were all distracted by the big envelope that we'd forgotten about her. "Dude! Get this damn thing off me or I swear I will kick your ass and throw you down the stinkin chasm!"

"Chrissy!" I yell. Her face brightens.

"Trissy! You saved the day! Get this stupid thing off me before I get crushed by paperwork."

With effort, me and Four (I really have to start calling him Tobias) lift the huge thing off of Christina. She brushes dust that doesn't exist and mutters, "weirdos."

Tobias laughs. "You're welcome!"

He walks with purpose towards the envelope. I follow, and just as he's about to rip open the top...

"You," Tobias hisses.

The man scowls. His face his covered with a hood and from where I'm standing, but clearly Tobs can. "You. I thought we agreed that you'd leave Dauntless."

"We did no such thing."

The man scowls again. He turns, and I see his face. Eric.

"Go away Eric. No one wants you as a leader anymore," I say.

He chuckles. CHUCKLES! I wish people would take me seriously. I am not a little girl anymore!

"Step aside, sweetie. Like it or not, I'm a leader. And I've got some business to take care of,"

He walks past me, and rips open the envelope. He pulls out a tiny paper, and silently reads it to himself. "Mmkay."

"Well?" Tobs asks.

"You sound like a teen girl when you say mmkay!" I blurt. Everyone reacts in laughter. I look down and blush. Eric throws the letter down in exasperation and walks away. Tobias swiftly picked it up. I guess he was used to all this Eric drama.

"Dear People of Dauntless/Candor/Amity/Erudite/Abnegation," he read. "This is not a threat. We are People of the Past. Our world is sane. We have a reality show called Face Your Fears. Each round you have to send a representative from your faction to face a fear. Each round one faction is eliminated. The prize is usually cash, but since we can offer you something better like, we don't know, a luxurious life at our world, we will. We're not forcing you to, but we hope you will. xoxo People of The Past."

He gulped nervously. "Well?"

**It's a little shorter than typical chapters, I know, but I wanted to leave people on a sorta cliffhanger and see if people like it. (Well if people don't I'll still write anyway..) anyways next chap will be longer...hopefully****!**

**-blacksilver17**


	2. Chapter 2: Should we?

_Uriah's_ _POV_

Oh shit. The People of the Past have written to us. This can't be good. But the prize? Damn, they knew how to wind me up just right. I chuckle nervously. "Well...we're going for it, right? I mean..." I pointed to myself. "Dauntless here."

"Yeah." Tris' voice sounded high and squeaky. Maybe I wasn't the only one who thought people in the past writing to us was creepy and weird, but scary too.

"DUH, ARE YOU GUYS STINKIN MAD? OF COURSE WE'RE GOING!" Christina practically yelled. "Think about it. You think Erudite, Abnegation, Candor or Amity really stand a chance in a bravery test against US?"

OK, I hate to say this but Christina's right. "True dat. So...there should be 4 challenges. We should choose our reps."

~~~~~30minutes later, after a lot of arguing~~~~~~

We've decided on Tris, me, Chris and Four. Eric really wanted to go, but none of us trust him enough. Ahh, well, Eric, there's always next time.

"Uhh, guys? Tiny problem." Marlene spoke and I just realized she was there. I personally consider it a crime not to notice her, so I started thinking of punishments for myself. Hang by the leg above a pot of cheese but I can't eat it. Wading through a field of fried chicken but not eating it. Say what you want. I'm weird like that.

"How are we gonna go to the past, per say?" Lynn speaks up. She's totally hardcore. I wouldn't like to be unarmed in a dark alley and Lynn had a knife. But all in all if she doesn't wanna kill you, she's cool.

Everyone seemed to notice the problem for the first time. But not me. I already knew the solution. My friend Will is a stinkin starkin GENIUS. And I guess he was about to share his genius with the world, because he called the crowd to attention.

"Guys! Hey guys!" He yells. Heads turned.

"What?!" Someone yells.

"I got a solution! Follow me everyone!"

Everyone followed him towards the Pit, and Marlene lingered close to me. "What's he talking about, Uri?" She mutters. I grin.

"You'll see. It's awesome. I promise." I silently shake my head. What the hell was that deep stuff for, Uriah?

She smiles. "I believe you."

Before I could reply, the crowd stops. We are here. Will calls the crowd to attention and reveals his latest creation.

"So, um, hi everyone."

"Sup?"

"In my, um, spare time, I created an, um, time portal. I, um, made some trips to the past, and um, it's really nice there. That's how the letter came through in the first place. So...what do you guys think?"

Murmurs. LOTS of murmurs, which were pretty loud. We're Dauntless, what do you expect?

The murmurs abruptly stop. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. Then, loud and joyful cheering, for Will! They could probably hear us all the way at Candor. The poor guy nearly died of embarrassment, but was full of pride.

"Woohoo! Go Will!" I yell, making him blush.

Marlene lightly punches my arm. "Shut up, you're killing the poor guy." I laugh.

"You know you got it Will!" Me again. This time Marlene laughs with me.

Four goes up to the front, Tris by his side. "Alright everyone! We need to thank Will here for solving this otherwise impossible problem. We need to write a response to the Past. Someone hand me a piece of paper?" He pulls a pen out of his pocket. I produce a paper from MY pocket. Yeah, I keep paper with me. Never know when you might need it.

I fold it into a paper aeroplane (I'm a pro at those things) and throw it to Four. I had pinned a small message to it. I smile evilly as Four sighed and read the message.

"Dear Foury. *sigh*. You are so awesome that I gave my last paper to you. Omg right! *sigh*. BFFs forevs! xxx Uri. This ain't funny Uriah," he sighs. Tris snorts. She's way used to Four's seriousness.

"Yes it is!" I protest.

Four sighs. Eric suddenly stomps up and grabs the pen and paper. He quickly scribbles something on it. Four grabs it back and read- sorry, tried reading- what Eric 'wrote'.

"Dear, um, Pecw Poopoo..." Four snorts. I laugh along with the rest of Dauntless. "Eric. Pecw Poopoo?"

Eric stomps his foot in frustration. "Past People! Geez Four! Why not let ME read it." "Dear Past People. Dauntless woykf...that ain't right... Ummm..."

"You really expect Past People to understand it? Let ME write." Four returns with new equipment and began writing, reading out what he wrote. "Dear Past People. Dauntless would love to participate. We are bringing the whole faction. Thanks! -Four and the Gang"

It was shot down the portal. Then we went. "Me first! Me first!" I yell, jumping around. Marlene smirks. "Ladies first." She slides down the portal whooping as she goes. Then Lynn goes. "Umm, you're a lady?" She scowls and slides down. Then Tris, Christina, Shauna and the other girls go. Four claims seniority to go.

"But Four!" I whine. He smirks and slides down. Then Eric goes. Dude, there were too many people before me.

Finally, my turn to go! I slide down, and what a rush it is! The wind rushing through my hair... And I ended up in...what was this? Heck, I don't even know what I landed on. But suddenly, I am engulfed in bright lights- pretty sure it was the sun- and the sound of people cheering and screaming, "Uriah! Uriah!" I'd never felt so wanted.

The rest of them slide down and we Dauntless lined up in the way we were trained- the most important in the front, the least in the back. The Erudite and Candor were already there. Wow, I never expected the Erudite to come. Maybe they thought they could manipulate someone with their specialty serums.

"'Scuse me guys, I need to have a little word with him," I say, nodding my head in the direction of an important-looking man in the front.

I walk up to him. "Hey, it's, um, Uriah, from Dauntless over there." I point to my crowd of black-clothed people. "You see those Erudite?" I point to them. "Yeah, they're known for manipulating us with serums and stuff, so...just make sure they don't cheat. CIAO!"

I quickly scurry away. The man is shouting after me. "HEY KID! I'M JUST THE JANITOR!" I blush deep red, and tell him to pass the message on, please.

A proper important man in a black flamenco suit with red lining takes the stage. We see that Abnegation and Amity have come too. Wow, never expected them. I guess I'm not the only one that thinks that reward is tempting.

"HELLO, HELLO EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS CARL, AND I'M YOUR HOST FOR _FACE YOUR FEARS_, AND I'LL BE ASSISTING YOU- WELL, NOT REALLY- JUST TELLING YOU THE CHALLENGES. GOOD LUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1

**Hope you guys are enjoying it;) Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

Four's POV

Man, a reality show. I remember hearing stories about these things before Marcus started beating me. They were awesome entertainment. Being part of one...well, it's pretty much a lifetime chance.

"CONTESTANTS! ARE YOU READY?" Carl sai- shouts. The reps for each faction got ready. For ours, it was Tris. Trissy. OK, sorry. Tris. She was up against Mary (Erudite), Jonathan (Amity), Joseph (Candor) and Edith (Abnegation). They were okay people, I guess, but did they really think they stood a chance against the girl with only six fears?

"FIRST FEAR TO FACE!" he booms. He took out an elegant-looking envelope with the words 'Face Your Fears- Round 1' written on it. He takes the paper inside and chuckled evilly. "Oh, you'll love this. You go up on a helicopter. You are 'armed' with the necessary equipment and you jump into the ocean and swim back! Isn't it fearful? The faction that does this the slowest is going to be eliminated. We have chosen today's order randomly. If you don't dare to attempt the stunt, you are eliminated. Today, the first faction to go will be..." *drumroll* "CANDOR! Lucky first! Go on. The 'copter's right there."

The Candor rep, Joseph, nervously steps up to the helicopter. I can see the fear in his eyes. Then it hit me. He was afraid of heights. He had acrophobia.

I bite my lip nervously. What if _my _challenge was to do something involved with heights, or claustrophobia? No point thinking like that. The helicopter flies slowly into the air, carrying Joseph with it. I heard the pilot say, "Now you jump!" But Joseph didn't jump. He waited.

Everyone gasps. The helicopter flies further away, almost out of view when Joseph finally got the nerve to jump. A small silhouette flew down, screaming so loudly we could hear it all the way from here. I see that he tries to come as near as possible, but it's too late. He is way too far to be able to swim fast enough to beat everyone else's times if they didn't make the same mistake. Candor was probably eliminated.

He touches the shore and the clock stops. Horns blast confetti and Joseph, tired and wet smiles a lazy grin. The poor fellow was probably exhausted. Candor never does physical labour. Dauntless, on the other hand...yep, we have a clear shot at winning.

"1 minute and 45 seconds!" Carl calls out. "Next up: ERUDITE!" OK, Erudite. Good. I want to see how delicate little *cough* nerdy *cough* Mary will handle this. She steps up to the helicopter, pumping her fist at her fellow Erudite. Wait, what? An Erudite who's heard of fist pumping?

The helicopter flies up, and as soon as the pilot says, 'Now you jump', Mary flies from the sky to down into the ocean. She's a surprisingly strong swimmer, a possible threat. "30.6 seconds!" Carl announces. I hear whistles, cheers, 'good job Mary!'s everywhere. That's less than half of Joseph's time.

Edith, the Stiff, goes next. She looks terrified. Well, of course she would. Stiffs lead a simple life, with no excitement whatsoever. She repeats the routine, and jumps at a moderate time, and swims at a moderate pace. Her time is 51.7 seconds.

Fourth is Amity- Joy. She looks really happy, but hyper. Hyper as in nervous. She goes through the same thing again. She's a fast jumper, but slow swimmer. That will bring her down. Her time is 50.3 seconds. Ah, well. Looks like Candor's out.

"LASTLY: DAUNTLESS!" OK. This is it. I squeeze Tris' hand and give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back, and steps up to the helicopter. My eyes don't leave hers and I see her suiting up, talking to the pilot. Then, the pilot shouts his line and Tris is a comet hurtling towards the water...

-1 minute later-

Carl is holding Tris' hand high in the air, and giving her a victory pump. She won the fastest time: 29.1 seconds. Who said turning Dauntless won't benefit you?

I run to her, and she pulls out of Carl's hand to embrace me. She's all wet, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that she WON, she's my girlfriend and I love her.

"OOP, SORRY CANDOR! YOU ARE ELIMINATED! THANKS FOR PLAYING!" he shouts. The Candor quietly walk back to their portal. I hear shouts of insults to Joseph. Candor: Honest. Well, they should be a little nicer. Am I the only one who thinks so?

"ANYWAY, ERUDITE, DAUNTLESS, AMITY AND ABNEGATION, YOU ARE STILL IN THE GAME!" he shouts. "Tomorrow you will have a fearful challenge. One faction will be eliminated. So meanwhile, enjoy the hotel while you can. I'll see you all tomorrow. GOODBYE EVERYONE!"

We are driven to first-class hotels- Dauntless' is the Ritz Carlton. I walk into my room that I share will Uriah and mouth a swear word. It's AWESOME. First class linen, top-of-the-rock bathroom and gosh, the view. Uriah starts jumping on his bed. Why am I friends with this weirdo?

"C'MON, FOUR! Try it!"

"No. I'm not childish, like _some_ people..."

He stops jumping and pouts. It's SO funny.

That's why I'm friends with him.

"Urgh, I hate you," I say, and start jumping on _my _bed. He 'turns that frown upside-down' and starts bouncing with me on his bed. We scream and say 'woohoo, this is awesome!' and things like that, and Tris and Christina are knocking on the door. I'm pretty sure it's them anyway. Yup, I hear Tris' voice. "...is NOT mentally challenged!". Umm, OK.

I open the door. Uriah is still bouncing. Tris turns to talk to me then sees Uriah in the background. She rolls her eyes and leaves the rest to Christina, who's dragging Uriah off the bed and apparently scolding him. He's meekly nodding his head, but when he catches my eye, he winks.

"Four, WHAT is going on?"

"Um, nothing. Just us being stupid."

She pretends to look confused. "But, you guys are _always _stupid."

I punch her arm. "Shut up."

She laughs. "C'mon Chris! Our job here is done!" Then she comes close to my ear. "You know, I heard tomorrow's challenge was about mental strength. Insects or something," she whispers. She pulls away. "See ya!"

Insects. Not good. Christina isn't the best person to deal with insects...


	4. Chapter 4: Round 2

Christina's POV

I'm freaking out. I know Tris wouldn't tell me personally, but I heard her tell Four that the next challenge is insects. And I'm the rep for the next challenge. I HATE insects. They scare the fudge out of me. In fact, I hate admitting this but one of my main fears is *cough* moths.

So I really, insanely hope she's wrong. I want a new life and I don't want to be the one that ruins everyone's chance for one.

-the next day-

Tris is beating me with a pillow. "Wake up! Wake up, Chris, damn you."

I sleepily groan and sit up. "I'm awake." My voice is groggy from sleep. My eye is crusty. I might've been drooling. I feel horrible.

"Ahh! Chris! You're up!" she tackles me.

"SoRRY that I'm a heavy sleeper!" I push her off and go brush my teeth.

-time lapse!-

"WELCOME, WELCOME TO ROUND 2 OF FACE YOUR FEARS!" Carl, the over-enthusiastic announcer yells.

Let's see. I'm up against Linnie from Erudite, Jo-jo from Amity and Jane from Abnegation. All girls. Huh.

Carl takes out his signature Face Your Fears envelope. "Round 2," he reads. "There will be 2 boxes a few metres apart. One box contains spiders. The other contains cockroaches. Participants have to transfer the spiders into the cockroach box and transfer the cockroaches into the spider box...using their mouths. Each person will have 5 minutes. The participant that transfers the _least_ number of insects will be eliminated. **(inspired by Total Blackout!)**" He closes the envelope. "What do we think?"

My first thought? Thank GOD it's not moths. My second? EWWWWWWWW I HAVE TO EAT INSECTS GROOOOSSSSSSSS...

But I have no choice.

"Lucky first is...Christina, from DAUNTLESS! Give it up everyone!"

Oh. Really? First you give me an insect challenge, then you make me go first. WONDER-freaking-FUL.

"Ready? Get set...GO!"

I quickly grab a spider in the tip of my lip, touching it as little as possible but with enough grip so that it doesn't escape. It's DISGUSTING. It's trying to wriggle out. Oh. GROSS. It's tickling my gums.

I reach the second box and drop it in relief. Now, cockroaches. URGH. I hate cockroaches. I quickly nab one and run to the box. I repeat this process again and again. Everyone starts chanting a little while later. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"TIME'S UP CHRISTINA! DROP THE INSECT!" I gag and run to the other Dauntless.

Tris laughs. "Urgh! I thought it was horrible! How was it?"

I make a gagging face as my response, which makes everyone chuckle. But Carl is announcing my results now. "Christina...48 insects in total!" Everyone starts cheering. It's deafening. Well, all the Dauntless at least.

"OMG OMG OMG CHRIS YOU ARE AWESOME I NEVER WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT!" Tris exclaims. Lynn comes up to us with Marlene and starts mocking Tris.

"OMG, Chrissy! You are sooo fantabulous and can I like, have your autograph or somethin'?" she says in a bad impersonation. I have to laugh as she flips her imaginary hair. I slap her arm. "But seriously, good job."

"Yeah, Christina. It was great. I would've GAGGED at the mention of spiders." Marlene shivers. "Gross."

Uriah comes up to us and slings his arm around Marlene's shoulders. "Hey, great job Chris! Never would've done it myself." He shivers. "It's gross, dude."

Carl announces the next faction to go up- Abnegation. Oh, the Stiff's gonna have a tough time. What was her name? Oh yeah, Jane. She looks extremely disgusted. Oh yeah, this'll be good. But..did I look that disgusted when I went up?

"Oh, Jane looks as disgusted as Christina!" Carls comments.

Shit.

"Ready, get set, GO!"

Jane dolefully looks at the box of spiders. She attempts picking one up, but repeatedly fails, because she keeps spitting the insect out. Well, I have to admit it _was _pretty disgusting.

She turns to us and puts out her hands. "I QUIT!"

OK, good. Dauntless is moving on. But Carl looks devastated. "Are you sure, darling?"

"Yes. Those things are DISGUSTING," she says confidently.

He shrugs. "OK. But Abnegation is eliminated. Goodbye all."

The Abnegation raise their hands in united goodbye and walk quietly out. The remaining factions cheer because- it's an easy win! They're not eliminated.

Carl clears his throat. "Remaining factions still have to complete the challenge to move on."

I hear a lot of curses from Erudite, frowns from Amity.

"Umm, next up, AMITY!"

Jo-jo, a shy Amity girl, steps up. Her mouth is shiny, probably lip-balm. "READY, GET SET, GO!'

She runs to the first box, squeezes her eyes shut and grabs the first spider, stifling a scream. She drops it, takes a breath and moves on. After 4 minutes and 50 seconds, I join the countdown. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME'S UP!"

Jo-jo spits out the spider she was carrying and raises her hands in surrender. She races back to the Amity, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and accepting a bottle of water from her friend. I anxiously wait for the result.

"JO-JO...you transferred a total of...31 INSECTS!"

YES! I BEAT HER! I cheer in triumph. But, unfortunately there's still Erudite, and after that first round, I consider them a threat.

Linnie steps out accordingly. That's an Erudite trait. She steps to the first box without instruction and waits for Carl to give her the word. "Ready...get set...GO!"

She swiftly grabs a spider from the box and runs to the next box and grabs a cockroach to transfer it into the next box and so on. However, when we begin the countdown, her face turns green, and she pukes all over the floor and Carl's shoes. Oh. My. God.

Carl looks taken aback, and with dismay at his shoes. "Dramatic turn of events, people. Clock's still ticking though! 3! 2! 1! TIME'S UP!"

Linnie is still pale, and framing her mouth is insect-based vomit. She runs to the restroom while Carl announces the results. "Linnie transferred a total of...53 INSECTS!"

DAMN IT ERUDITE BEAT ME.

Tris' hand is on my shoulder, but I brush it off. "Second isn't bad. At least I didn't puke," I laugh. "We're moving on!"

Everyone cheers. As we walk to the limos they've provided for us, I hear Carl's voice. "-you tomorrow everyone! And don't forget to brush your teeth from Insect and bring your strongest people tomorrow!" Uriah's strong. OK. We can DO this!

-time lapse, again!-

I snuggle into bed. Tris is in the opposite bed. "You think we can win this Trissy?" I love using that name- it annoys her.

She yawns. "Maybe. I trust Uriah and Four to complete the job though." She turns on her side. "'Night, Christina."

"Good night Tris."

I switch off the light and silence, and peace, surrounds us.


	5. Chapter 5: Round 3

**Sorry for the sorta long wait, guys! I've already used Uriah's POV so that's why I'm using Marlene's.**

Marlene's POV

It's Uri's turn today. I really hope he makes it. He doesn't tell anyone, but he told me he had 10 fears in his landscape. Which is...good? I don't know. I just know that I'm really, really nervous for him.

At 8.00 in the morning, I come with Lynn pounding on the boys' room. I remember that Uri gave me a keycard to their room, so I quickly open the door and find the 2 boys snoring loudly, drool covering their faces, blankets kicked out. I give the 'shush' signal to Lynn and I quietly sneak over to Uriah's bed and lie beside him, pulling the covers on us. I turn his head so it faces me.

Lynn knows her cue. She shouts really, really loud- "URIAH! FOUR! WAKEY WAKEY SUNSHINES!" They wake up, eyes shot open. Uriah is rubbing his eyes, and as he opens them I smile really wide and say, "Good morning Uri."

Oh my god, he screams so loud. He starts to relax a bit, but still looks a little freaked. I sit up and laugh. Hard. Lynn is laughing too.

Uriah rubs his eyes again and says, "Oh man, you guys will be the death of me." He gets up slowly and starts chasing us. When we start to run away, he stops and yells, "PANSYCAKES!"

Lynn and I run back. "That will _never _be a thing, Uriah." He looks upset.

I slap his shoulder. "What do you think the challenge will be today?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. Hopefully nothing to do with my fears!"

-time lapse! We're now at FYF-

My knuckles are white from holding on to a railing, my heart is pumping faster than anyone's should and my veins are turning a weird colour, as I watch Carl go to the front.

"WELCOME, WELCOME, EVERYONE. Congrats for being here today, at Round 3! ONE of you is eliminated and TWO of you will battle for the crown. LET US CONTINUE!" The crowd cheers, and Carl gives mock reactions, like some saying, 'yes, I'm awesome, I know.'. It's pretty funny.

"The challenge!" he yells. "Is.." He takes out the envelope that always has one faction's doom, a.k.a. the challenge. "Participants have to jump off a forty-feet cliff to land on a mattress, then driving a motorbike to the last part of the event, around 20 feet away- a giant catapult, but don't worry, you is strapped with a harness, etc.- and through a fake wall. You are holding a ribbon while all this. After you break through the wall, you will have to throw it as near to the wall as you can. GOOD LUCK!"

Wowza. I think Uriah can manage that...or at least beat Erudite/Amity. He's up against Matthew (Amity) and Walter (Erudite). OK, OK, calm down Marlene it's starting. "FIRST!" Carl announces. "Is...Amity! C'mon up, Matthew!"

A typical banjo-strumming happy country boy steps up to Carl. "Hello, Carl! Pleased to meet you! It's a fine honour!" he says while vigorously shaking his hand. Carl shakes his hand. Awkward.

"Um, yes, you too. Now. Climb up those stairs to the top of the cliff, and well, you know the rest. Good luck!"

Matthew walks up the flight of stairs. Once he reaches the top, it is forever since he finally gets the nerve to jump, and by that, I mean fall. He tumbles down, screaming and flailing in weird positions. I wince as he lands on the mat...HARD. Everyone gasps, but Matthew shouts, "I'M OKAY!" He gets on the motorbike...or tries to. He falls as soon as he mounts. It wis a sad fail.

He finally zooms off to the next obstacle, the catapult. He is suited up and grabs the ribbon. He is put in one end of the catapult..and flung. He screams. Very, very loud. So loud we can hear it clearly all the way from where we are standing, which is quite far away. My eardrums are just on the verge of breaking down.

He crashes into the wall. He seems stunned, and apparently his head hurts because he keeps trying to rub it. At the last moment, he remembers the ribbon, and flung it for all it is worth. The wall must've disoriented him.

He gets down, looking dizzy. He shakily walks back to Carl, and looks close to tears, and breaking down. Trust me, I know. "Wow! Good job, Matthew, you've completed the course, and it's not an easy one to master, and you did it! Well done!"

Beside me, Uriah sighs in exasperation. "Only a pansycake wouldn't be able to do it," he mutters. I grinned. My boyfriend is so obsessed with 'pansycake'. Matthew gives a weak smile, and walked back to Amity.

"Next up...DAUNTLESS, Uriah!" Carl announces. Uriah flashes his gorgeous smile (*girl moment❤️❤️*) and walks up.

"Hey everyone," he says. "I know what to do.." He walks up the stairs and jumps off without hesitation, his face looking as if it was peeling off. Once he lands, it is a clean landing and he quickly gets on the motorbike, zooming off to the catapult. Quickly suiting up and grabbing the black Dauntless ribbon, he is put into the catapult and catapulted to the other side, heavily crashing through the wall. He throws the ribbon backwards and it lands about half a metre from the wall. He lands on his feet lightly, looking healthy, excited and full of adrenaline.

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding, my hands relax on the rails and my heart rate returns to normal. "Wow Uriah! You completed the course flawlessly with absolutely no hesitation, and you still look as healthy as a horse! How do you feel?" Carl says.

He grins. "Never better." He runs over to me and engulfs me in a hug. He still smells awesome, after all that, and he is breathing hard.

"Uri. Lemme tell you something- you are definitely NOT a pansycake. How did you do that?"

He grins. "We all knew that I wasn't a pansycake, sweetcheeks. It's not that hard, the jump. The bike was just like a train, with a little balancing. The catapult was a matter of strategy... Anyway, it's over, and I definitely beat Matthew, which means Dauntless advances!"

Him and I cheer, when Carl announces the next person and last person to go on: Walter, from Erudite. "Walter, lucky last! You know what to do! Go on!"

Walter nervously walks up the stairs, slowly. It's not very long before he breaks down, screaming. "I CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S TOO FREAKING SCARY, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS PURE AND SANE!" He starts to cry, and a few FYF officials are required to bring him down.

"Um, OK. Poor Walter. Well, I can't blame him, I mean, it is pretty scary," Carl says, stuttering. "ANYWAY, GOOD NEWS, DAUNTLESS AND AMITY! You are moving on to the next round!" Amity cheers, and Matthew looks as if God gave him a blessing, a second chance. Amity is moving on despite his crappy performance.

We, Dauntless, are obviously happy, and we cheer loudly too. All we have to do his beat the peacemakers and the deal is sealed! Oh, gosh. And no one will be able to beat Four, who's going on the next round. I mean, I heard he has only 4 fears, and that's why he's called Four. I'm sure all the Amity in the world wouldn't be able to beat Four in a fear game.

-**fast forward! We're back at the hotel**-

I walk with Uriah to our rooms. "Hey, you did great today. I'm SO proud of you," I say, and kiss him lightly. He smiles.

"Well, did you really expect me to fail against the Amity and the Erudite?" he says. I laugh.

"Well, good night," I say, and he returns it. I go back to my room with Lynn feeling happy and content. My boyfriend has passed his round. Four will win for us. I can have a life like this, in a room like this hotel's. And all we need is Four to beat an Amity, a peacemaker. It's in the bag.


	6. Chapter 6: The finale

**OK, so I've realised that this story is going to end soon. It's not the type of story that has no end, it has a certain number of rounds so I will try to drag it out for as long as I can. **

_Four's POV_

It is my turn.

I am so nervous.

Up against a former Dauntless, Mariah, it is going to be tougher than I expected, but Mariah knows who I am, since I am practically a Dauntless legend. She should know that I have 4 fears, and it's going to be tough to beat me.

"OK, Four, get a hold of yourself," I tell myself. "What were her fears? Snakes, drowning, letting go, trying new stunts, and those are just the main ones."

-WE'RE NOW AT FYF!-

"OK, EVERYONE! CONGRATS, DAUNTLESS AND AMITY FOR MAKING IT TO THE LAST AND FINAL ROUND! BY THE END OF THIS DAY, THE WINNING FACTION WILL BE SETTLED IN THEIR NEW HOMES. LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

Everyone is hyped up. I mean, by the end of this day, _some_one is having a new life. I plan on those people being Dauntless.

"The challenge that will decide your fate..." he says dramatically, pausing for suspense. He takes out the envelope. "Participants have to retrieve 10 different types of insects from an underwater compressed passage, taking as many insects as they can. They have to put the insects in their mouth for 5 seconds before putting it in the above-water tank. The faction rep. that collects the most insects within the 10 minutes they are given advances. Participants who fail to follow the rules are eliminated after 3 instances. But after the 10 minutes, they have to retrieve a doll stuck in the maze somewhere. This will not cause elimination but anyone who refuses to attempt it will be eliminated."

"WOW! You sure you can manage that, Four?" Tris says, beside me. "I mean, you'll be trapped in that compressed space...and you might run out of breath at any time.."

I stop her. "It's OK. I'm up against Mariah. She's afraid of drowning. I got this."

"First up, AMITY! C'mon up, Mariah!" Carl announces. In her red and yellow attire, she looks like a native Amity. But I see the tattoo of a skull on her left ankle, and the glower of competitiveness in her eyes and I know that she's from Dauntless. "How do you feel about this?"

"Well, it's all good, but I'm afraid of drowning, so it might be a little bit difficult, since it's underwater. You think you could hook me up with an oxygen tank?"

He laughs sarcastically, then abruptly stops. "Uh, no. You have to _Face Your Fears_, Mariah, hence the show's name 'Face Your Fears'. If you don't attempt it, Dauntless will win. But no pressure."

She looks surprised. "Well, of course I'm attempting it. Just saying." She rolled her eyes and cleanly dived into the 'lake'. I see her every move, her supple, nimble body navigating through the passages. She is trained from a childhood at Dauntless. Then It happens.

She has her first panic attack. Here's to many more to come.

She flails around. She looks like she's having a seizure. I see her banging on the glass walls, begging for air. Carl sadly shakes his head. She grabs a couple of insects, stuffs them in her mouth and swims up. The moment she gets air, she looks rejuvenated. Her senses seem sharper and she spits the insects into a box. She scowls at Carl, hissing under her breath, "I'll deal with you later." If you ask me, she seems more Dauntless than Amity.

She takes a deep breath and dives in again. She repeats what happens, having a whopping 4 panic attacks within that short time. A horn blares and Mariah quickly floats upwards, like a bubble. She lifts herself onto land, and goes over to Carl. "Hey. I was DYING, you selfish man, and you didn't even DO anything! You just shook your thick head like nothing was happening." She grabs his head and shakes it very hard. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF YOU MESS WITH ME, OR ANYONE FROM AMITY, YOU _WILL_ GET IT. OK?"

Wow. She is scary. She must've been really desperate to be that angry.

She dives in again, navigating through the passages until she found the doll. After a minute or two, she returns with the doll, dumping it at Carl's feet. "OK, AMITY! YOUR TOTAL INSECT-COUNT IS 43! GOOD JOB, MARIAH!"

She doesn't say anything as she walks back to the Amity, only muttering under her breath, "Fuc* you, bitc*," as she passed by him.

OH NO. It's my turn. Oh gods. OK, Four, it's alright, don't panic. "AND NEXT UP, FOUR FROM DAUNTLESS!"

I stage-walk up to Carl, girls in the sidelines calling to me, "WE LOVE YOU FOUR!". It's OK- I'm used to it. "Hey, Carl? Why don't you start the clock soon?"

The clock starts and I dive in. I try not to think about the claustrophobia, or how cold the water is, or how I'll have to eat insects, practically later. I find my first batch of insects and, closing my eyes tightly, stuff them in my mouth. It's disgusting, but I'm used to disgusting things. I quickly navigate out of the passage before I get a panic attack and dump the insects in the box.

10 minutes seems like forever. When the horn blows, I'm just dumping my latest batch of insects into the tank. "Well, Four! That wasn't bad at all! You want to get your doll?"

I nod and dive under, when I suddenly feel panicky, and helpless. Oh no, I think. It's happening. I'm having a flashback. **(A/N This doesn't really happen in Divergent. I just thought this was the best way to represent Four's fear so..) **

In the flashback, I'm aching. I immediately know that Marcus has been hitting me again, with that dreaded belt of his. I can almost hear his words: "This is for your own good." I am in a small space- my closet. I need to break out. I need to escape, feel free again. But the wretched monster I call my father has locked the door and I am trapped. For some reason, I hear Tris' voice. "It's OK, Tobias. I know you're in there somewhere." She's trying to comfort me, but she sounds like she's in pain so I just can't rest.

Just as suddenly as it happens, the flashback is over. I try to think clearly. _Hi, I'm Tobias Eaton. I am Divergent, which means I am special, I am different from the others. I am better than my father. I am in love with Tris Prior. I am building a new life for us if I can just get that stupid doll..._and just like that, I'm back to reality.

Oh, there it is. The doll. It's dark, but the silhouette of the doll is unmistakable. I grab it and swim back to the surface. I dump the doll at Carl's feet and pull myself out of the water. I smile. I see Tris in the sidelines, cheering for all it's worth. I see Uriah, Zeke, Will, Lynn, Christina, Marlene. They are all cheering. THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!

I pump my fist and cheer. "YEAH! I FREAKING FINISHED!" I yell like a maniac.

Carl looks weirded out. "Four, I have some news. You and Mariah have tied."

What? Wait, what? Me and the scumbag have tied? NO. WAY. I have worked so hard to to stopped by HER.

NO!

**Yeah, I don't like Four tying with Mariah either, but that's my attempt at lengthening the story a little. Hope it'll continue for a long time to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Solving the problem

Tris' POV

OMG. I am personally going to KILL Mariah Winters.

She has taken away everything we've hoped for, just by spitting out an insect.

Four feels like crap. He keeps on blaming himself- that ONE burst of energy could've helped, spitting out that ONE insect would've led us to victory. But no, he says. We _had_ to tie.

I don't blame him: the challenge was very tough and he's claustrophobic. But the reality is that they tied and we could possibly lose our one and only chance to finally settle down and build a life.

It's not that Dauntless is horrible. It's really fun, and there are some things there that you couldn't get anywhere else, but it's not exactly a place you would go to to settle down.

Carl said that we, Amity and Dauntless, would have to go back to the FYF compound for our fate, and to choose a possible rep _just in case_.

But that's code for: we're going to have a new round, so get ready! We've chosen Lynn. It was really between Lynn and Marlene, but Lynn seems more hardcore so we chose her, not that Marlene isn't brave.

-at the FYF compound-

"Welcome Amity and Dauntless!" Carl booms. "We are gathered here to decide your fate! As you all know, the last round was a tie between Four and Mariah. We at Face Your Fears have never experienced such a problem, so we are left with a problem."

They never had this problem before. Well, trust the factions to conjure it up. There are a lot of murmurs.

"Settle down everyone. Let me explain how we are going to deal with this. Parliament. _You _decide the best method for yourselves. We've narrowed it down to: Four and Mariah challenging again, a new challenge with new reps or a coin toss."

Discussions. As part of the discussion, I know that the coin toss was quickly narrowed out. Four is very keen on the new challenge. So am I, Marlene, Lynn and Uriah. But Will, Christina and Eric are leaning on the Four vs Mariah idea. The majority of Dauntless are on the 'new challenge' side.

The murmurs stop. "So, Dauntless? What did majority of you want?" Carl asks.

"Most of us voted for the new challenge," Four says. "Ratio around 5:1."

Wow, I never knew my boyfriend was so good at maths.

"Alright then. Amity?"

"We've decided on the new challenge too," Johanna, the leader of Amity, says. "I'm not very sure, but a rough estimate of the ratio would be 3:1."

"So majority of you voted for the new challenge. Well, the new challenge it is! Just in case the result resulted into this, Face Your Fears has prepared a new challenge," Carl says and takes out the envelope. "Participants are presented with a buffet. The buffet is made of your typical food- sausages, pizza and the rest. The difference? The 'pizza' is made of cow bile for a crust, blood paste for a sauce, rancid cheese and toppings of worms and fish eyes. The sausages are cow testicles. **(These foods are not my ideas! They are from Fear Factor)** The participants have to eat all of the items in the buffet. The participant that takes the longest time to do this is eliminated."

I look over at Lynn, as she processes what's in store for her. She seems stunned, then makes a face. Well, no wonder. I would nearly die if I had to do that. Compared to this challenge, mine seems like a day trip to Disneyland.

"Well, factions? What do you think? And while we're here, why not tell us your reps?" he says.

Christina speaks up. "I personally think it's DISGUSTING. My challenge with the insects seems like a holiday compared to this. To actually consume these things? Are you sure we won't get a stomach ache? And our rep is Lynn." Trust Christina to speak her mind. I'm not saying it's bad.

"Err, it's good that it's disgusting, to make it more fearful. And no, you wouldn't get a stomach ache. Hopefully. Lynn? OK. Amity?"

Joy, the Amity who was against Tris in the first round, speaks up. "What Christina said. And our rep is Hilary." A pretty brunette girl with striking green eyes like a cat's or an emerald steps out. "Hi. Hilary, from Amity, faction of origin Erudite. I'm appalled by the challenge and think it's disgusting, but on a show like this what are you gonna do?" She puts her hands out in somewhat-shrugging position **(I dunno what it's called!) **and shrugs.

What's up with this girl's formal language?

Carl laughs. "Precisely! Would you like to complete the challenge today or tomorrow?"

It's like our 2 factions speak with the same mind. "Tomorrow!" we all call.

"OK, so Lynn and Hilary get ready for the most interesting meal of your lives!"

**OK, so I realise that this chapter was kinda of average length but filled with NOTHING and that it's kinda boring and I ****apologise but it was necessary to show how they solved the problem. Again, thanks for the reads, follows, favourites and reviews!:)))**


	8. Chapter 8: Tiebreaker?

Lynn's POV

EW.  
That's all I can say to my new challenge. Yep, poor me. I mean, seriously? Cow bile crust? Rancid cheese? Worm toppings?

Urgh. Why couldn't someone who like gross things like Uriah handle this instead of me? (No offense Uriah:) *cough* not really). I _would _ask if we could change reps but Chris already gave in my name to Carl.

I look over to Marlene who's in the bed opposite from me. "Hey Mar?"

"Yeah Lynn?"

"How the heck am I gonna beat Hilary in the next challenge?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, Lynn. Maybe she's totally grossed out too. Just try your best and you've done enough." She smiled reassuringly at me and switched off the lights.

I sigh. "I sure hope you're right."

-***the next day at FYF***-

"Welcome, factions! ARE YOU READY, LYNN AND HILARY, FOR A _PARTICULARLY _INTERESTING MEAL?" he boomed.

I see my opponent Hilary shudder. I smile. Hey, maybe I do stand a chance of winning after all. Carl flips a coin. "Lynn, heads or tails?"

"Heads," I say, because I believe that heads is lucky. Carl flips the coin. Guess what it shows?"

"Ooh, bad luck Lynn, you're going first. Napkins are available at the stage entrance." He winks and I think he's making light of my bad luck. Or he's making fun of me. I don't know.

I go up to the buffet and gingerly pile my plate with all sorts of disgusting things: fried rats' tails, boiled ant legs, cow testicles and of course, the signature pizza. I make a face. I grab my cutleries and sit down. I decide to get the worst over with first: I roll the pizza into as small as a bunch as I can, I hold my breath and put it in my mouth. I chew it a few times and swallow it. I breathe, but even though I barely tasted it, it was bitter and a bit slimy. I shudder at the thought.

OK, next. I cut the cow testicles into a few small pieces and gulp them down, trying not to think and not to taste. That's just one sense I DO NOT need right now.

I seize the legs with the spoon and quickly, without thought, gulp them down in one go. Without thinking I quickly grab the tails (YUCK) and stuff them into my gullet.

"AND TIME!" Carl shouts. He looks at his stopwatch and says, "Well, Lynn, you beat 90% of the people who've attempted this challenge. Well done. 43.95." Dauntless cheers and I feel happy, I feel proud. Hey, I've given them- us- a better chance at living in the luxury. I walk back to my faction.

Marlene gives me a pat on the back. "Lynn, you did great. Congrats!" she squeals and hugs me. I see Tris coming up with Four, Christina coming up with Will and Uriah next to Marlene.

Tris runs over to me and hugs me. "Lynn, you were _amazing_. I never could've done that. Congrats!"

Four gives me a nod of approval. "Good job, Lynn."

"Lynn, that was EPIC!"

"That was friggin awesome, Lynn, how'd do that?"

"Great job Lynn!"

I smile as more and more Dauntless congratulate me, compliment me. This is a nice feeling, but how long will it last?

"Next up, Hilary from Amity! C'mon up, Hilary!"

Hilary shyly steps up, looking as if she was trying not to puke. I don't blame her, that stuff is NASTY.

"Hilary, ready, get set, go!"

She races to get food on her plate, and quickly sits down. Wait a minute, she's copying my strategy of stuffing it in as tiny pieces. Damn you, stupid coin, why did you have to let me go first?

In the middle of the tails, she stops abruptly as if she's about to puke, but then 2 seconds later carries on as if nothing happened. She swallows the last ant-leg and bangs her fist on the counter. "DONE!" she announces.

"AND, TIME!" Carl says. "Before I tell you your time, tell me: how was it?"

She turns queasy at the thought of the memory and shudders. "Urgh, I can't talk about it or you risk having vomit on those shoes."

Carl laughs. "Well, it's a risk I'm wiling to take!"

"Well, for one thing it was definitely disgusting. I felt like puking many stages of my 'meal'. I mean, have you even tried eating one of those tails?" She shudders. "Ew."

"Well, no, I haven't eaten a fried rat's tail." He laughs. "Anything to add?"

"No matter how DISGUSTING it was, and maybe Lynn wouldn't agree it was worth it, but I get to say that I competed on one of the most disgusting challenges of Face Your Fears and I made it through without puking." She snaps her fingers in that sassy way. "Yeah, along the lines of a good experience."

"Thank you for the insight. Now, your time is..."

**AHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhanger, you guys! But it's good 'cause I'm giving you the chance to decide who wins. Comment who you think should win PLZZ. I'll see what I got tomorrow but if nothing you'll have to wait a little longer, but if I got something I'll try and update. Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unwinding

**Thanks for the reviews guys!:) **

Tris' POV

.."43.97! **(Thanks Infinite Fandoms for the idea:))** Dauntless, you are moving on!" He chuckles. "Beating Amity with a time of 0.01 seconds."

"ARGH!" Hilary wails and I see that she begins to cry. I'm pretty sorry for her, I mean the poor girl went through all of this only to end up being eliminated. Then again, if Hilary won Lynn would've went through the same thing.

"Dauntless, your new life will be sorted out ASAP. But don't worry, you can still visit/stay at the old Dauntless compound," Carl explains.

-2 hours later-

Ages of boring paperwork. *mocks* would you like an apartment or house? What style apartment would you like with how many bedrooms? Which insurance company do you want to work with? *mocking ended* I mean, are these things really _that _important? Me and Tobias settle in our comfy studio 1-bedroom apartment with working lights, plumbing, Astro and electrical charges (The people who sorted out my paperwork must be so proud!) and we're working with _Insurance 4 You _(dumbest name ever) **(Guys, I'm not sure if it's a real company or not, but it was not meant to be a real company it's just a name I thought of) **and we've insured our car, house and selves.

I flop on the couch, looking out of the window. You could never see a city-scene like this in Dauntless. It's pretty darn amazing to be living in the past, but then again we'd have to relive the Purity War and pretty much relive our whole lives. I sigh. For the first time since this whole thing started, I'm starting to have doubts about living here. "Hey Tobs? Are you sure we didn't make a mistake in coming here? I mean, we'll just relive everything eventually."

He looks at me strangely. "I never thought about it that way, Tris. I just thought of how we could slowly settle down and have a safe, quiet, and yet amazing life."

"Huh. That's true. Better enjoy it while we can."

"Yup." He sighs. "Nothing lasts forever Tris." I wonder what he's referring to, but he looks so frustrated and deep in thought that I don't ask him.

* * *

The next day I wake up to the sounds of Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn, Will and Christina talking and chattering loudly in the halls..at 6am! WHY ON EARTH are they up so early? Maybe it's 'Dauntless-lag', haha. Instead of jet-lag, it's Dauntless-lag. Suddenly I hear Marlene shout, "Go tell Tris and Four!" and they begin banging/knocking on our door, waking Four up. He groans sleepily and shouts, "Go to hell!"

Marlene shouts back, "It's Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, Chris and Will!" I get up before Four can to open the door, wearing my sleepy-eyes and tired face to answer to them.

"Urgh, what is it guys?"

Christina squeals excitedly. Wow, Christina squealing must be something recorded in history. "OK, 2 things. The first: the past people were so impressed that they invited us to compete in a) another reality TV show called Fear Factor b) the Hunger Games and c) the survival show! SOOOOO exciting! Second, Zeke invited us to play Truth or Dare, so it's gonna be interesting!"

I shudder. Who gave my friend Chris the hyper juice? This is so unlike her.

"That's great Chris!" I turn away from her and look accusingly at the others. "Guys. Two things. Who gave Chris juice? You know how hyper it gets her." Uriah looks at me sheepishly. I roll my eyes. What did I expect? "Urgh. Is what she said true?"

Lynn nods. "Yup, except for the part about the Hunger Games. She just watched _Catching Fire _and she's obsessed with it." I laugh. The Hunger Games _is _pretty interesting.

"When are these things?"

"Well, Fear Factor's tomorrow until it ends and the Survival Show is the week after. Truth or Dare is after everything and the winner is declared, kinda like a celebration. The shows are free-for-all in Dauntless. You might be up against Peter or Eric, but you might be up against Uriah or Marlene."

I nod. "Thanks guys." I start to close the door when Uriah holds his hand out to stop me.

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, PONY! TRIS IS A PONY! SHE WILL TAKE ME OVER THE RAINBOW!" he yells.

Marlene groans. "Looks like the hyper juice he took's finally kicking in."

"WON'T YOU TRIS? YOU'LL TAKE ME OVER THE RAINBOW WHERE I'LL LIVE IN A CANDY HOUSE! I'LL EAT IT EVERYDAY!" He laughs a bit crazily.

I sigh and shut the door, leaving Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Will to deal with the hyperactive kids. I call Tobias up. "Urgh, I'm _coming _Tris!"

* * *

After everyone's ready, we realise we have nothing to do. So that's good news- time to relax and HAVE FUN!

"Shopping," Christina sighs. She's back to normal now. Uriah is mostly back to normal too.

The boys groan. "No. We're watching that football match that everyone's talking about," Uriah says with firmness.

"Actually I'd like to visit a tech fair," Will says.

"I wanna go watch a movie."

"I wanna try bowling and ice-skating!"

"OK, OK listen! We all wanna try different things. So we either split up or decide on one thing. What's it gonna be?" Tobias takes the problem by the horns and conquers it. Yet another reason to love him.

"Split up," everyone says. Because honestly, we might be good friends but most of us have nothing in common.

"OK, so Lynn, you go with Marlene. Tris you go with Christina. Will, you go with Zeke and I'll go with Uriah. Agreed?"

So it's agreed. I have to say, shopping with Christina isn't as bad as it seems. She actually has really good taste and tries the theme parks too! So all in all, it seemed like a good day. At 5.00pm we meet back at the hotel. Uriah and Four are wearing huge foam fingers and look hyped up. Lynn and Marlene have popcorn stains on their hands and scratches from skating. Will and Zeke arrive with a bunch of tech gadgets. Will says one is called 'iPhone 5S', whatever that is.

As for Chris and I, we're practically piled with bunches of shopping bags. Yeah. We went back to the hotel to dump our junk ('It's not junk!' Will said. 'It's the latest new-' and Christina kissed him which effectively shut him up if not for a little while) and went back out. We sat at a local cafe, had local food, talked to local people in the local language and basically acted local the whole time, and I have to say it was really fun.

Sometimes, you don't know what will happen when you really unwind.

**This was kinda a light ****goofy chap for them to unwind. Also do you guys want me to write a lot about Fear Factor? Cuz it's a lot like FYF. SO...comment what you think!  
Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows it means a lot to me!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Survival Show

Four's POV **(I know I've been writing a lot of Four/Tris POV!)**

Fear Factor is a lot like Face Your Fears. But we've already gone through it. First round was skydiving, second round lying in a tank of snakes and round three was a hard-core obstacle course. I won my division, Tris won hers, Uriah won his and Marlene won hers. What a coincidence, all from our gang.

Now it's the Survival Show. It's bound to be a little harder. They said that there's gonna be 3 rounds, we can work in teams and the winner is determined by who survives the healthiest within the 1 day and one night we are given. Being in a team straightaway gives you the advantage and this game is all about strategy. I'm obviously teaming up with Tris, the awesome survivor and the even more awesome gf. Uriah with his bro, Marlene with Lynn and Wil with Chris.

It's starting tomorrow. Tris and me have been reading up on tips etc but to be honest I really don't think we need them. We survived Dauntless, cmon.

~~the next day at the Survival Show~~

"Welcome! I'll be your host for Survival Show..and I believe that we've met? I'm Carl, I hosted your Face Your Fears. Dauntless?" God, it's over-enthusiastic Carl.

"Hey Carl!"

"I thought so...anyway, you all go into copies of the exact same terrain, with the same resources. 1 day and 1 night is all you get to prove to us that you are surviving the best. Good luck!"

We go into a dry field, marked with drying plants and stones. There's the occasional cave I see in the distance but nothing much else. Tris and I venture deeper.

"Wow. Talk about a never-ending perimeter," I say.

"We need to find food, water and shelter. And wood," Tris says, ignoring my lame attempt at a joke. I stare at her.

"Wood?"

She rolls her eyes. "For fire, idiot."

Man, she thinks that she's ugly. She's not. I try to tell her that every time but she won't listen. Her blonde, stringy hair flowing to one side in the gentle breeze. Her concentrated eyes. She's wearing camouflages now, like me and her eyebrows are relaxed from insulting me. Not that it hurts me or anything.

Snap out of it, Tobias.

"Uh, yeah! Let's hit it!" I squeak nervously. She narrows her eyes.

"What's happening?"

"Uh there's a scary looking animal behind you."

She flicked around in a second, raising her arms by instinct of holding a gun. When she sees nothing, she turns to face me...and I'm laughing. Hard.

"Oh man, you're so gullible!" I say between by laughs.

She slaps my arm and we move on. We find an orchard of fruit trees, and decide to make shelter there: it's a good food source and it's shady. I feel the sun beating down on me and feel beads of sweat trace their way down my back, my arms, my legs. I can tell Tris is exhausted and sweltering by the tightness of her shoulders, her furrowed eyebrows, the way her legs work like every step drains her.

I touch her arm. "Hey, you should get some rest. Build a shelter. I saw a stream a little ways upstream just now. I'll get water."

By her Stiff instincts she starts to protests but thinks of the way her legs are dying, her whole body sweating like hell. She sighs. "OK."

"I love you," I say, trying to cheer her up. She smiles weakly.

"Love you too."

I hike in the direction of the stream, north. I grab a hollow log that acts like a bottle, with a closed bottom and open top, and fill it with the clean stream water before hiking back to my Tris. I see that she has built a simple shelter out of stray wood and a bunch of huge leaves. Not ideal but we'll live.

She eyes my water-log and stares at it hungrily. I shrug and pass it to her, and she gobbles at least half of it down. She looks embarrassed and I laugh.

"Come on, let's pick some fruits and relax," I say. She laughs. It's impossible to relax- this is the place where the wild things roam free. But all the same we pick some fruits foreign to me- a mango I think- and sit down in the kinda big shelter that Tris built. The sun is setting. I go up to the stream one more time to refill and then we crash for the night.

~~the next day~~

I wake up to the sound of a helicopter. It's spiralling above us. After watching 'The Hunger Games', I'm seriously freaked out by any machine that looks hovercraft-ish and flies. I wake Tris up frantically. She yawns.

"Urgh, what is it Tobias?" she groans.

I point to the helicopter. "Ya think it's coming to pick us up because we're as good as dead?"

She rolls her eyes- she's familiar with my recent 'Hunger Games' addiction. She snaps her fingers in front of my face. "To-bi-as. You see this?" she motions to our surroundings. "This is reality. Hunger Games is fiction. OK?" she speaks to me like a little child, and I can't help but laugh. She knows just how to cheer me up. I slap her arm.

"Relax, Tobs. It's probably coming to pick us up cause our one-day-one-night thing is over. Jeez," she says. Right on cue, the helicopter lands and Carl himself steps out.

"Congrats, Four and Tris! You survived the harsh environment called 'Periculo Locum', latin for 'danger area'. Let's go get the others and we'll be on our way," he says, and motions to the helicopter. I reluctantly step inside, and Tris pushes me in before stepping in herself.

"Four, you have survived the danger area," I say to myself before dozing off into pleasant retreat.

**Hope ya liked it! This is my first 'Survival Show' chapter. Think I should do more?**

**-blacksilver17**


	11. Chapter 11: The Survival Show Prt 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It means a lot, keep on reviewing!㈴1**

**Author's note: I wanted to show the Survival Show from lots of people's POV so just pretend we went back in time ok?㈴2 Like a reset button every **

**Also I realized I didn't do disclaimers so: DIVERGENT and its characters, settings, etc belongs to Veronica Roth not me!**

_Marlene's POV_

Me and Lynn were dropped into this weird terrain...the fields were brown and dried, the only plants were some weeds and trees, there were a couple of rocks but nothing much else.

"Lynn, how are we going to survive? I mean, there's no fruits, plants, veges, animals.. And what the heck will be our water source? Or our shelter? I swear, we will die today. It's so sunny and-"

She stops me. "Relax, Mar. We'll find a cave, or build some shelter. We're going to hike until we find food and water. We are NOT going to die today, because the show wouldn't allow it. Plus, it's not possible to starve in a day. Got that? So if you feel uncomfortable, I will do something really nice for you. Wanna know what it is?"

"What?"

"Push you ahead and tell you to SUCK. IT. UP. Such an encouraging friend," she says with an evil smile.

I roll my eyes, but I know her sarcastic statement about being encouraging is true.

We hike for hours under the sweltering sun, pausing once in a while to catch our breath and/or sit on a rock. But the sun just beats down on us more directly, the rocks burn us. So we just keep hiking.

We find out that beyond the dry fields is a jungle** (Four and Tris went a different direction and didn't find the jungle)** with densely packed trees, towering above us, blocking the sky. The green looks alive, waiting to eat us up. I'm afraid; who knows what type of animals lurk these parts?

"Oh, I see a stream!" Lynn shouts, and I see what she's talking about. There's a slow-flowing stream around a mile east.

"There's a whole area of fruit trees up there!" I suddenly say, pointing to a bunch of trees around 1 and a half miles west. It's like we think of one mind: we have 2 choices, to go together for both, safer yet a time-waster or we could go it alone, saving time but more dangerous.

"You take the stream, I'll handle the fruits," she says. We both nod and go our separate ways.

A few minutes later, we return to the spot we departed, Lynn with fruit and me with a hollow log of water. We walk a bit longer, restraining ourselves from the provisions, and eventually find shelter in an enclosed area, concealed with plants and vines, quite protected. We feast on the fruit, gulp down the water. The air is humid but liveable. We quickly make a bedroll out of leaves for each of us, then talk a bit about our lives.

With trouble, we slowly drift to sleep in the humid, windless air.

The next day, I wake up to a cool breeze and Lynn snoring. I see a helicopter through the leaves of our 'roof' and wake Lynn up.

"Urgh, what is it Mar? Why aren't we in the Ritz, why am I sleeping on leaves?"

"Idiot, we're at the Survival Show," I say, slapping her arm. "And there's a helicopter coming to pick us up. So you should wake up."

She groans and tiredly gets up. The helicopter slowly spirals down on us and who should get out but... Four? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Four. His now-shaggy dark hair is covering his face, his features look tired and his posture is slumped. He looks and walks like a zombie.

"Marlene, Lynn, do you promise to serve me?" He says in a creepy Darth Vader voice. I grin and wink at Lynn.

We bow at the same time and say, "We will not serve you Master...Four!" We burst out laughing while Four disappointedly brushes his hair out of his face and returns to his normal self.

"I was SURE it was gonna work!" He whined. I hear Tris laughing inside the helicopter.

"I told you it wasn't gonna work, they're too smart!" I hear her say, laughing. Lynn and I step into the helicopter, Four following, and find Tris and Carl. Tris hugs me, then Lynn.

"How was it?"

We exchange stories until Carl interrupts us. "Ladies, please, could we have some peace and quiet? We're picking up Zeke and Uriah next. You can continue your chatter then. OK?" He says, closing his eyes.

I see Four's eyes narrow. "Did you just call me a lady?"

Carl smiles. "Yup."

**So..how'd you like it? Sorry it's a lil shorter than the others. And don't forget to review!㈴1**


	12. Chapter 12: The Survival Show Prt 3

_Uriah's POV_

My first thought: were we dropped on the wrong side?

On my left was a dry field. On my right was a humid jungle. WTF?

"Umm, are we on the right side?" I ask the Survival Show man who dropped us. He nods.

"Yeah, I had specific instructions to drop all of you in different parts. Good luck, you're in a hard part," he says.

"You couldn't have given Four and Tris the hard part?" I whine. My brother Zeke, who's next to me, rolls his eyes.

"Oh, get over it Uri. It's not like we can't handle what Four and Tris can handle," he grumbles, and I laugh. Four and Zeke, although best friends, have a sorta rivalry on who's 'more Dauntless'.

The man waves. "See you!" and he goes back into his helicopter and we're left alone.

"So, which way?" I ask Zeke. "You're older, so which way should we go?" I smirk. Sometimes being the younger one has its advantages.

He buries his face in his hands. "You are an evil, evil little boy." He walks left towards the field and I chuckle. Yup, being younger has its advantages sometimes.

* * *

We walk amongst the dry fields. The sun is beating down on us, and even _I _am sweating, in places I didn't know I could sweat. Zeke looks like he's in an oven, and he's panting hard. "Can we *gasp* take a break *pant*? We've been walking in the hot sun *pant* for almost 3 *gasp* -3 hours!"

I laugh. "Sure, Zeke! While you're taking a break on that comfy grass, why don't I get you a Starbucks to go?" I sarcastically comment.

His eyes light up. "Sure Uri! Thanks! And why not get a...oh, we're in the Survival Show, there ain't no Starbucks! Oh, I HATE YOU!"

"Whatya gonna do about tired boy? Come and get me!" I run forward, and he runs after me.

"Wait..you've been playing me to run more when I'm freaking tired! When we get out of this I will KILL you!"

I laugh as he lies down on the grass, gasping and panting. "PANSYCAKE!"

He rolls his eyes. "I thought we talked, pansycaking isn't cool."

Chuckling, I walk around the terrain trying to find food or water. No luck. Then I turn by back, and behind Zeke there's a stream. Yes, it's not big or long but it's big enough, long enough plus it's slow-flowing so it's easier to take water.

"Zeke, you done lazing yet? I found a stream," I say. He groans.

"Just 5 more minutes?" He pleads. I firmly shake my head and pull him up.

I walk towards the stream, dragging him along with me. Grabbing a hollow log that looks like it was meant for me, I fill it with water. Then we continue walking around the dry land.

It's like a miracle; we've only been walking for 5 minutes, max when we find an orchard of fruit trees and next to it a vegetable farm. Quickly, I grab fruits and Zeke grabs veges.

"Next stop: shelter," he says. True enough, we find perfect shelter materials: large dry leaves, stray but stable wood. I really doubt it rains that much though. We quickly build it right there, between the fruit/vege area and the stream. Making our beds of leaves and small rocks, we see that the sun is down and decide to go to sleep.

"Night Uriah," Zeke mutters sleepily.

"Ditto, Zeke."

And we both drift to sleep.

* * *

"No, I won't rescue you Ms Lollipop! I won't!" I mutter to myself in my dreams. Somewhere in my consciousness, I hear laughing. I wake up to the sight of a laughing Zeke. He wipes his eyes.

"Man, dude you have the weirdest dreams! Ms Lollipop? Oh, I am SO telling Marlene!" he laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Stick a cork in it Zeke. Mention this to anyone and you are dead. Got that?" I stare pointedly at him.

He sighs. "Fiinnnee..."

I suddenly see a helicopter, see Marlene's head in the window. I smile: this is the helicopter that will take us back to civilisation. Finally, I couldn't wait. There's such thing as having too much of Zeke's company.

It lands near our 'shelter'. Marlene runs out and hugs me.

"URI!" she squealed. We shared a kiss, and I swear it was only a small one, only around 5 seconds until Zeke shrieked.

"EEK! NO PDA!" We broke apart, grinning.

Tris runs out, along with Four and Lynn. "Hey guys! Let's go in the 'copter!"

We all go in, and start exchanging stories. It's like a madhouse in there.

"Yes, yes, it's all very well folks, but mind keeping it down till we get your friends Christina and Will? A little silence is greatly appreciated, thanks!" I suddenly notice Carl snoozing, or at least trying to but failing because of the ruckus we were causing. Lynn rolls her eyes.

"That's what he said last time," she mutters, but we all keep quiet.

**I'm glad there are people out there who like this! Just FYI, all Survival Show chapters are going to be this length, I think. **

**If you have any ideas on what I should do after the Survival Show, PM me! **

**THNX, blacksilver17**


	13. Chapter 13: The Survival Show Prt 4

**The reviews, follows and favs are really appreciated! Keep em coming!**

**I should tell you that the POVs change a lot in this chapter and I'm sorry if it's confusing!**

_Christina's_ _POV_

"So...which way, Will?" On my left was a jungle and on my right was a dry field. The jungle was guaranteed to be full of animals, mosquitoes, all sorts of dangers plus humidity. But it would also be shady. The field would be safer; it was more open, we'd be able to see animals from all corners, but it was very dry and sunny. Wow, way to think like an Erudite, Christina.

He furrows his eyebrows. So adorable. He really shouldn't do that, it takes my mind off important things and on him. Snap out of it, Christina. "From an Erudite perspective, the dry fields would be the logical choice because of protection. But I think we need to think like Dauntless."

I motion for him to continue. "Go on."

"The Dauntless are brave and therefore do not need protection. So might as well take the more resourceful choice: the jungle."

I step back. "Lead the way."

* * *

It's been at least 3 hours now, hiking in the humid air of the jungle. So far, no luck with provisions and shelter, but we got attacked once. A tiger. Me and Will braved it out, chasing it away with threatening to put a twig in its eye. It ran away, probably not wanting to lose its 'eye of the tiger'.

We hike uphill now, both of us panting and sweating like mad when Will points up the hill we're hiking on. "Am I hallucinating or is that a stream?"

I squint. "I might be hallucinating too. Let's go check." I've heard all about hallucinations, like in the desert people without water think there's an oasis but there isn't. A short, quick hike up towards the 'stream' and we're there. I reach down to see if the water is real and I'm met with...ground.

"It's a hallucination," I say sadly. The only thing worse than not having something is having false hope that you can get that something.

Will looks confused; months with being with him allows me to identify his 'confused' face. "I hear running water."

We look all around, and are rewarded with WATER! I have to restrain myself from jumping up and down as I put my face in the water and gulp huge amounts into my system. When I resurface, I see Will standing above me, with a disapproving look.

"What?" I protest. "It's been hours without water and you're not next to me gulping down?"

"I'm angry...because you didn't wait for me," he says, and his face breaks into a smile. He kneels down beside me and dips his head in the water, gulping it down, not caring whether it's clean, and I follow suit.

When we're both done, Will says, "I think we should set up camp here."

I nod. It's a good idea. If we ever get thirsty, it's not a very far walk or even a walk at all towards the nearest water source. "But what about food?"

He shrugs. "I saw an orchard of fruit trees a little while back. Not very far."

I slap his arm. "WHAT? YOU SAW FOOD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I shout, shaking him. He laughs.

"Dang, Christina, I didn't know you were _that_ hungry, cause I wasn't. We can go now, if you want."

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

"Let's go."

We go to pick the fruits: mangoes, I think they're called, apples and other things. We return to the place we were previously, beside the stream. We build easy hammocks out of piles of leaves, tying them with steady vines to trees. I lie on mine, and everything goes black.

* * *

_Will's POV_

I see Christina's eyes close as she lies on her hammock, and I laugh. "Christina, don't sleep now, it's too early! Resist the temptation!" I mock-scold her.

I'm surprised she doesn't reply, or even smile. She just lies there with a blank expression on her face. I get up from my hammock and go to hers. I shake her. "Christina. Christina." She doesn't reply. I'm really scared now.

"CHRISTINA!" I yell. I remember my dad saying it was biologically impossible to yell that loud and not getting a reaction, but here Christina was, defying the rules of an Erudite once more.

I quickly check her pulse. At first I can't get anything, and I nearly die, but there is one faint beat, and another. Yes, it is slow, yes, it is faint but it is there, and Christina is alive.

I breath out a sigh of relief. I wish there was some way to make her better, but I know of none. I go to the jungle, towards the deep-end, trying to find herbs or something. I search for hours, I think, and return with no luck. But it's okay. She just has to survive one more night and she'll be on her way to proper treatment, proper medication. We'll probably be eliminated but I couldn't care less. I am NOT letting Christina give her life for something as stupid as a game show.

I walk quietly, buried in my own thoughts, when Christina's voice, sharp and clear as ever, cuts through me. "What's wrong Will?"

She's sitting up in her hammock. "Wha-how-?"

She frowns, rubbing her eyes. "What happened? I just lay down on my hammock and suddenly everything turned black..."

She has no explanation on what happened, and is relying on me to give it. Crud. How should I know what happened? She just passed out wordlessly.

"I don't know. You were lying there, closing your eyes, I was talking to you, calling your name, but you weren't replying and I checked your pulse and it was really faint," I ramble. I suddenly break down. "You almost died Christina," I sob. I can't take this. "I was so scared!" I say, wracked. "You-I.."

She comes over to me, and hushes me."It's okay, Will. It's okay."

* * *

_Christina's POV (again)_

I couldn't be more confused. I black out for who knows how long and I wake up to see my boyfriend having a breakdown. But it's ok.

"Will, you need to calm down. I may have almost died but I'm okay now. Got that?" I scold. Not very sympathetic, I know, but my Candor never really left me. Plus, it's the fastest way to calm him down.

"Okay, Christina, okay.." he says, and takes slow and steady breaths. I smile. He looks at me. "I'm just so glad you're okay now."

I realise the sun is setting. "Come on, we should get to sleep for real this time."

I pull him towards his hammock, and walk over to mine. "Night, Will."

"Good night Christina."

* * *

_Will's POV (double-again:P)_

I said good night, I know, but I can't get to sleep. I keep thinking about how pathetic I was, relying on my girlfriend to comfort me, when she was the one who nearly died. It should be the other way around. I guess my Erudite never really left me.

I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking happy thoughts to keep my spirits up.

* * *

The next day I wake to the sound of a helicopter. I see Christina wake up too. "Wha-" she says, still drowsy with sleep. I can just make out the helicopter through the leaves of the trees blocking the view of the sky.

"I'm pretty sure that's the helicopter that's going to pick us up to bring us back to civilisation," I comment. It spirals down on us, and I'm surprised that no one rushes out to greet us. We walk inside, and gasp. Everyone, including Carl, is lying on the ground, with spots of red on their stomach.

"Did they, you know, die?" Christina barely whispers. I nervously shrug and walk over to the nearest person, who happens to be Tris. I check her pulse. It's strong and fast. I wonder-

"BOO!" she yells, getting up and scaring the bee-jeebies out of me.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yell. "What the hell?"

Everyone else gets up, yelling the same thing as Tris, and Christina looks like she can't decide to laugh or be scared and surprised.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. F***," Christina says, obviously pretending to be angry but having a smile on her face.

"Hey, it was a joke, don't get all hyped up," Uriah says, holding a bottle of ketchup in one hand.

"What was that all about?" I say.

"We decided it would be funny if we tricked you by being dead, with splats of red over our stomach, just to see how you would react, then scare you," Four explains, wiping a tear from his eye. "Damn, it was funny."_  
_

Christina looks at Uriah. "How do you have a random bottle of ketchup?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. I just do."

Carl is still laughing, but manages to subdue himself. "Wow, 30 years I've been working as a host, and never have I experienced such a thing. Here's to the Dauntless!"

"Hooray!"

"Now, talk all you want, I won't stop you this time," he says, and closes his eyes as we all begin exchanging stories, laughing, chatting and being friends.

**Hey! I guess I realised that the Survival Show had absolutely no drama, it was just the same thing over and over, so I wanted to make it more interesting. Hope ya liked it! Oh yeah, and it's longer!:D**

**If you have any ideas on what I should do next plz PM me:)**

**-blacksilver17**


	14. Chapter 14: A celebration

**Hi guys!**

**I'm gonna do a bit of truth or dare in the chapter, probably not going to continue it though. If none of you guys have ideas and I don't have ideas I'd probably continue it but I don't really wanna though...anyways read on!**

_Tris' POV_

Seems like we all had different, and weird experiences during Round 1 of the Survival Show.

Carl made a few rule changes. There's only going to be 2 rounds, and instead of one team being eliminated in Round 1, it's gonna be 2 teams eliminated and the last 2 battling it out. I really think me and Tobias have a good shot at winning. From what they told me, Chris passed out (poor girl) and so Will and Christina are definitely eliminated. Will's taking it pretty well. He's just glad that Christina didn't die.

So it's between us, Uriah/Zeke and Marlene/Lynn. Really hope we win, though for what I don't know.

* * *

~At the Survival Show HQ~

"Welcome to the first results of the Survival Show: Dauntless Edition!" Carl booms. Dauntless Edition? What the hell? Are we a merchandise or special edition or something? "As it was informed, the 4 strongest teams of Dauntless battled it out on the best way of surviving. The teams which survived the best win, and the other 2 are eliminated, with all regret."

He pauses dramatically, and I feel my heartbeat racing, my palms sweating even though I know Tobias and I made it. We pretty lived in luxury, in Survival Show standards.

"Tris and Four, you are moving on!" he suddenly says. Me and Tobias go to each other and cheering, whooping and jumping. We must look weird, strange, even mentally unstable to people, but I don't care. WE MADE IT THROUGH! I can't even describe the happiness I'm feeling now.

"Next, the team that will be facing off with Tris and Four..." he says, pausing again. This guy is too dramatic for my liking. "URIAH AND ZEKE!"

I see the brothers doing the same things as us, and doing a happy dance with each other, twirling each other around, laughing hysterically and with joy, but somewhat like maniacs. Those 2 are so funny. They should freaking be comedians. Music starts blaring loudly from the speakers.

I look at Chris and Will, who seem slightly disappointed even though they knew that this was coming. "I'm sorry guys," I say, but they shake my apology off, dusting it with things like 'we knew this was coming anyway'.

The other team that didn't make it through was the Marlene/Lynn combo. They look more disappointed that Chris and Will but not disappointed to the point of crying. "I'm sorry you didn't make it through guys."

Marlene nods. "It's fine, we knew that the moment we decided to be lazy and use bedrolls instead of a proper shelter that we were doomed. So don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault anyway." I nod understandingly and walk over to Tobias, who's celebrating with Zeke and Uriah. "Hey guys!"

They all look at me. "Here's to making it past Round 1!" they say, and raise their glasses. I don't have a glass, but I settle with raising a hand and whooping with the rest of them.

"Hey, hey guys, guys!" Zeke shouts. We need to shout just to be heard, but obviously Zeke is talking to everyone here, not just us. "TRUTH OR DARE GAME IN MY ROOM!"

Everyone cheers. We grab a taxi to the hotel and in minutes we are all settled in Zeke's room for the game of Truth or Dare, a.k.a. Candor or Dauntless- a game we always used to play back at Dauntless.

* * *

"OK, my room, I start. Also, to those who don't know, the penalty is taking out a piece of clothing not including socks or shoes. Got it? OK. Let's see who my first victim will be..." he says and takes a look around the room, searching for his prey. His eyes, thankfully, don't settle on me. They settle on Uriah.

"OK, lil bro! Truth or dare?"

He doesn't even hesitate. "DARE, I'M NO PANSYCAKE!"

Zeke smiles, and I'm just glad I'm not Uriah. "I dare you to walk around the main street, propose to the first person you see with a doughnut! Then you have to run up and down the street. If the person says yes, you have to shout 'I'M GETTING MARRIED, WOOHOO' and if the person says no, shout 'YOU ARE A MEANIE FOR NOT MARRYING ME! DON'T LEAVE ME'."

Uriah grins. "No prob. Who's coming?"

"ME!" Zeke, Chris, Marlene and I shout. So we all troop down the elevator and watch Uriah do his thing. They first person he sees is the girl that works the Starbucks evening shift. She's about Uriah's age. This should be funny.

"YOU! HEY YOU THERE! THE ONE THAT CAME OUT FROM STARBUCKS!" he shouts. I already can't stop laughing. The guy's such an idiot. I can see the others doing the same.

The girl stops. "Me?"

"Yeah," Uriah says, and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He takes out the doughnut that Zeke gave him but hides it behind his back for the meantime.

The girl blushes (Wha..). "I-I don't know you," she says nervously.

"Oh, but you do. Please. Give me a chance," he says with a straight face. The rest of us are hidden away where we are not seen but can see all. And we're all laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Err..alright then!" she says happily presenting her finger for him to put the ring on. He comes out with the doughnut. "WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS A PRANK?"

Uriah backs away, getting up. "Umm, not technically.."

"URGH!" she exclaims and walks away, huffing, muttering something about 'the one time a hot guy comes out to me and it's a prank'.

"SO IS THAT A YES OR A NO?" Uriah yells. Oh man. We are all laughing like maniacs.

"NO, YOU DUMBASS!"

Uriah sighs. "YOU ARE A MEANIE FOR NOT MARRYING ME! YOU ARE A MEANIE I SAY!" he shouts, running along the street and back. He walks back to us, grinning. "Lemme just say, that was awesome, but easy. Unfortunately, I broke some random girl's heart."

Marlene fake-gasps. "Uri! How could you! You're such a heartbreaker! I didn't know you had feelings for another girl!" she mocks. Uriah smiles.

"Never!" They kiss until Christina says, 'get a room!' and they break away.

"I have to say though, that was awesome," Zeke says. "And really funny!"

"YUP!"

* * *

"So..how was it?" Lynn asks. In response, Christina puts her iPhone on the floor to show the others the video. They are laughing all the way, and Uriah blushes while laughing with them.

"OK, my turn! Trissy, truth or dare?" he says.

"You will never call me Trissy for as long as you may live, OK?" I growl. Everyone knows that I hate that name. "And dare."

He grins. "I dare you to call up the pizza place and demand for a mocha frappuccino with a shot of expresso with extra whipped cream on top delivered to the Ritz pronto. If they say no, tell them to suck it and pretty much throw a hissy fit."

I sigh. "Fiiiinnne...but you're such a jerk!"

I dial the number of the pizza place and a deep male voice answers. "What do you want?"

I turn on super-girly voice 56. "I want a mocha frappuccino with a shot of expresso with extra whipped cream, delivered to the Ritz _pronto. _Omg!" I squeal.

"What the hell, girl? I don't have time for this! Give me the order or else!"

"GOD, GIVE ME ME STINKIN FRAP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHI*! Get me the frappuccino now! OR ELSE!"

"WE ARE NOT STARBUCKS! WE SELL PIZZA! OK? DUMBASS!" he shouts back. I hang up, hearing one last huff.

"TRISSY, YOU WERE AMAZING! SO FUNNY!" Christina squeals, using the same voice I was using.

"Call me Trissy again and I'll do something even funnier," I say, and am a bit scared of myself. Since when did I threaten people like that? Yep, I'm really, truly Dauntless.

"Ok.."

"Anyway, Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"I dare you to do the Harlem Shake," I say, and smile evilly.

"I GOT THE MUSIC!" Uriah screams, and pulls out his iPod. He cranks up the Harlem Shake.

Marlene stands up. "I hate you Tris," she mutters, but does it anyway. Marlene doing the Harlem Shake is really funny, but she's good at it. It's like she has no backbone, the way she shakes. That sounded kinda wrong. Ah well.

"OK, I think that's enough." I motion for Uriah to stop the music, and Marlene stops.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Umm..dare," she says.

"I dare you to drink a smoothie made by Uriah and Zeke," she says.

Lynn makes a face. "Eww, but sure."

"YES!" the brothers say, and rush off to the kitchen. (Yeah, the Ritz is so high-class it has a kitchen). A few minutes later they come back with a gross mixture, which is brownish yellow. They pour it into a cup and offer it to Lynn.

She makes a face, holds her breath, closes her eyes and gulps it down. "EWWWW! What was in that thing?"

Uriah grins. "Carrots, cucumbers, lettuce, garlic, pepper..basically the first things we saw, we grabbed."

"EWW..."

"Oh, guys, hate to be a party pooper, but it's getting late, me and Chris should go," I say, getting up. They look disappointed but wave us goodbye. Then all of them go too, except Zeke because obviously it's his room and he's sharing with some guy his age.

* * *

At the room, me and Chris change into PJs and talk.

"Whatya think of the game?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"It was funny, but I'm glad my dare wasn't so bad."

She starts laughing hysterically. "Your dare was awesome! It was really funny!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Night." I switch off the lights and we go to bed.

**I realised that writing Truth or Dare is pretty fun! But I need more ideas. If you have any tell me over PM. And don't forget to review:)**

**-blacksilver17**


	15. Chapter 15: The Survival Show Round 2

_Uriah's POV_

After the epic-est Truth or Dare game I've seen so far, we all troop back to our rooms. I've only flopped on my bed for at least 3 seconds when the door bursts open, though how I don't know, and Christina and Tris are standing by the door frame.

"What do you want, women?" I yawn. "I've got some important matters to take care of." I point at the bed and do the sleeping motion.

They laugh. "Err, sure. We came to tell you and- where's Will?" Tris says.

"Bathroom. He had a bad tum-ache after trying a bit of that smoothie we gave to Lynn. Bad choice," I say, and we all laugh.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that the next round of the Survival Show is gonna be tomorrow. So get ready," Christina says.

"Or, you could _not _get ready," Tris sneakily suggests. "Since me and Four are gonna win anyway."

"Oh, no way in hell are you guys beating us!" I yell, getting up from bed.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" she challenges.

"You be going DOWN!"

"Oh really? I think YOU be going down!"

"Christina, who you think is gonna win?" I ask, 'cause I need more followers on Team Uriah.

"Me," she says, and we both look confused. Her team lost and is now eliminated! "And I'm on the side of stopping this fight before it gets outta hand." She pulls Tris out of the room. "Oh, and don't forget to tell Will, not that it matters for him. But it'll be nice to give him extra info."

I wave my hand. "See ya soon, women!"

I flop into my bed as they leave, and Will comes in. "FYI, Will, the next round of the Survival Show is tomorrow. So get your team Uriah flags up, kay?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not on anyone's side, but I'll definitely be watching."

I nod. "Good enough. Watch our victory." I flip the 'off' switch and the lights go off. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

The next day, I quickly wash, dress, etc. and gather the others. We all grab 2 taxis (cuz all of us can't fit in one!) and rush to the Survival Show.

"Welcome to the second and final round of THE SURVIVAL SHOW!" Carl yells, and I realise what good he did to my ears. Now, I'm _used _to loud sounds instead of afraid of them. "Our two teams- team FOURTRIS!" Cheering. "And team SHEKE!" Shauna and Zeke stand up. WTF? "Naw, I'm just kidding. Brothers duo, URIAH AND ZEKE!" Thank you.

Zeke and I bow and embrace the cheering. Yeah. These people want us to win. YEAH.

"Now, you will be dropped off at the respective terrains. Be warned, it's much harder than the previous one. Good luck!" He says, and we go off to the 'copters.

* * *

We land in the middle of the friggin sea. At least there's a fairly-sized wood platform that can fit both of us. Parachutes lie on one end and on the west lies the shore. There's a bit of sand but it's mostly jungle, then a cement wall blocking the rest. I guess that's the end of the terrain.

The helicopter flies away. "Wait! How the heck are we supposed to survive?" Zeke frantically yells.

"You figure that out!" The man says, and flies away. I roll my eyes.

"You're such an idiot, Zeke. Obviously, we're supposed to use the parachute to go to shore, then get the resources we need, before flying back. It's as simple as that."

"No shit, Sherlock. What resources do we need, exactly?"

"Wood, duh. To make a fishing rod, to catch fish to eat. DUH..." I say, praying my guess made sense. I'm not an Erudite therefore I don't know anything for sure.

"Oh wow, that actually makes sense. Here we go..." He says, picking up one if the parachutes. I grab the other. We fix the adjustments, but even though we're Dauntless we've never gone parachuting. Taking a chance, we run forward and jump. We haven't gone very far, in fact, we barely touch the shore, when we start to land. We try to propel ourselves forward, and manage to pull ourselves on the shore. We grunt and get up.

"That was maybe not the best idea," I admit. A parachute is something that slows your landing, not something that moves you somewhere.

I'm suddenly aware that I'm wearing jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt and it's 40 degrees Celsius. "Wooh, it's really hot in here," I say. "So let's get what we need and go back."

"Agreed," my brother pants and we grab some wood. I suddenly get an idea.

"Maybe the parachutes will be of good use after all. Tie the wood to us so when we're swimming it won't be hard. What you be saying about that?"

"Hmm, good idea, but don't talk like that."

"Like what?" I ask. It's pretty confusing.

"'What you be saying' and stuff like that," he explains.

"But all the Dauntless do it!" I whine.

"I'm not just Dauntless. I'm a cool Dauntless. And Dauntless follow me, not the other way around."

"In your dreams, Zeke. And by the way, since you don't follow Dauntless, you're the opposite of a Dauntless."

"Which is?"

"A PANSYCAKE!" I yell.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, start swimming."

So we swim. It's not a particularly long or tiring swim, only around 5-10 minutes. We construct fishing rods. At least, Zeke teaches me, though how he knows, I don't know. When I ask, all he says is, "You'd be surprised how many fish are in the calm side of the chasm."

Zeke teaches me how to fish. Surprisingly, there's some chum on the platform. Yeah, it's small and partly hidden but it'll do for now. We catch a couple of fish and use the spare wood to make a fire, frying the fish. "We got everything we need," Zeke says, lying back and looking at the stars.

"Oh really? How do you plan for water?" I say, trying to be a smart-ass. It fails.

He smirks. "Yeah, why do you think I had a log tied to my back?" He produces the log I never really noticed him carrying and I grab it. It's filled to the brim with water.

"Oh god. And you freaking kept this HIDDEN?" I yell, shoving him. He falls into the water.

"YOU DIE!" he yells, and he shoves me into the water. We try to keep each other in the water. Whenever one of us tries to get up, the other one shoves him back in. I bet Mar and Lynn are laughing their butts off.

We are brothers, and so everything becomes funnier. Laughing, we pull ourselves up onto the platform, and find that our fish is burnt.

"This is totally your fault, dude," I say.

"You're the one who started it!"

"You did, when you kept the water from me!"

"Urgh!"

The shoving contest begins again, but we eventually realise how hungry we are and start fishing again, and frying our catch, careful not to burn it this time. We eat it, gulping down the water to wash it down, and we're way to lazy to get supplies for proper shelter but the platform will do for now:) *winky face*

"Sleep cold **(from the water they soaked each other with) **Zeke."

I hear a chuckle. "Same, my idiot brother."

* * *

I wake to the sound of Zeke mumbling something in his sleep, and a helicopter spiraling down on us.

"Get up, Zeke, the 'copter's coming for us," I say, trying to wake him. He just groans, and turns on his side. I sigh. The helicopter's getting down. Carl steps out. He looks at Zeke.

"Asleep?" he asks. I nod.

Carl sighs. He seems familiar with this problem, and maybe he is. He hauls Zeke over his shoulder and into the 'copter.

"When he wakes up, he'll be surprised like hell," I say, and grin. Carl grins back.

"Yup."

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked the chapter:) don't forget to review!**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna be on holiday for one week so don't expect quick updates. Also check out my new story if you're a fan of Hunger Games, it's called Get Used To It.**

**Always looking forward to ideas and suggestions!:)**

**-blacksilver17**


	16. Chapter 16: Survival Show Round 2 Prt 2

_Four's POV_

We're dropped off at a platform...in the sea. How are we supposed to survive? Apparently Tris thinks the same thing. "Hey! Guy that dropped us off! How are we surviving in the middle of the sea?" she shouted at the guy who dropped us off.

He shrugs. "This is the Survival Show. I don't tell you, you figure it out. OK?" He flies away, and leaves us.

"Argh!" Tris screams in frustration, almost pulling her hair out.

"Shh..." I try to soothe her. "Tris. Tris. Look at me. Screaming won't help. Think it out, like in Capture the Flag. It's all about strategy, you figure out how to do it. OK?" I put on my trusty instructor mode, which Tris always obeys.

We sit on the unpolished wooden plank platform, thinking. Okay, Tobias. They have to have given us some means of survival, or winning wouldn't be possible. First needs are food and water. Sea. Food. Seafood. What's in the sea? Fish. How do you get fish? With a fishing rod. I know how to a build a simple rod. There's a bucket of chum here somewhere, I saw it as we were landing.

Wood. We need wood. Where to get wood? Trees. There are some fallen trees over the water, at the shore. It's not a far distance to swim. Maybe there's some water there. Hmm. Worth a shot.

"Tris, you think we should swim over to the shore?" I point to the shore, which is part sand, part jungle. "I could build fishing rods for us. Catch some fish to eat. Maybe there's some water there..."

She nods. "That's a good idea. Cmon. Let's go."

We dive in the salty water, and it's a short swim. I touch the shore before Tris, but only just. Since initiation, she's become way more Dauntless. She's strong, she's persistent, she won't give up. That's why I love her. Her muscles stand out against the pants she's wearing and her tattoos shine against her collarbone, the three ravens flying towards her heart.

Urgh, why do I get so distracted by her?

We pull ourselves up and I grab some wood when Tris calls out. "Hey Tobias! I found a stream! I'm gonna get some water."

I grin. "Great. It'll be hard to take back to the platform though."

She smiles evilly. "Who says we have to go back to the platform?"

That's my girl. Always a rebel. I guess that'a a characteristic of a Divergent.

But she's right. We didn't leave anything important there, except...chum. We need chum. It's okay, I can take a small bucket.

"Okay, we're staying here. But I'm gonna go back for the chum. Prepare a shelter or something," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Once an instructor, always an instructor."

"Oh, shut up," I say, laughing, as I dive into the sea.

~~chapter pause:)~~

I come back not 5 or 10 minutes later with the chum. I teach her how to make a fishing rod, and how to actually fish, and in half an hour we got 2 pieces of fish, one each. We build a small fire and fry them. By now, the sun is going down, and Tris has built a great shelter: 2 standing logs, with a huge leaf balanced on them, forming a roof, and more leaves underneath to sleep on.

We eat the fish, consume the water.

"I didn't know you could fish," she says, nudging me as we sit side-by-side in front of the fire.

I shrug. "My dad taught me back in Abnegation, when I was really little. Before he...you know. Hit me."

I say that with finality, closing the subject.

She seems to understand, because we start talking about our lives here, what we miss about Dauntless, things like that.

"It's getting late, Tobias, we should get to sleep," she says, getting up from lying on my shoulder, after a while.

I kiss her gently. She kisses back, and it turns into a short make-out session until she whispers in my ear, "Tobiass..." and I reluctantly pull away.

"Tris..." I whisper. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you."

She kisses me, a small peck, and we walk back to the shelter she made, falling asleep beside each other.

* * *

The next day, I wake up. I see that over the night, rain hit us but the leaves that Tris arranged kept us dry. The helicopter isn't spiraling above me, not this time, unlike the last round of the Survival Show. Tris is still asleep. The sun is bright, but not afternoon bright. The waves crash on the shore, slowly and steadily, surely.

I don't want to wake Tris, so I fish a bit, and once I get 2, I fry them. When I'm done, I call her up.

"Tris, wake up. Trisss," I whisper in a somewhat sing-song voice. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Hungry...what? Oh, Tobias, it's you. Are we in the Survival Show?" she says, rubbing her eyes. I nod. "Ooh, we need to fish a bit, I'm so hungry. The helicopter's not here yet? I could really use a meal."

I smile. "Come out here, Tris, I got a surprise for you."

I guide her outside, and she gasps when she sees the fish. "Oh my god, Tobias, I love you so, so much!" She runs to the fish and begins eating.

"Okay, don't get too used to my services. I still believe you are strong. And Tris, I love you too," I say, walking over to her, sitting down beside her. I lift her face up, and kiss her gently, on the beach, near the crashing waves.

~~**awwwwww3**~~

We've just about finished the fish when the helicopter comes down, and lands beside us. Carl steps out. "Four and Tris sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sings, teasing us.

I hope no one can see my face turn a shade of red, but I can see that Tris' face has. Luckily, I know how to hide my embarrassment. "Please, please shut up. I hate that," I say, pretending to be annoyed and exasperated instead of embarrassed.

"Urgh, Four, you're soooo annoying! That's not cool bro!" he whines, and I go over to him and hit his arm. He rubs it. "Dude, that's a bad thing to do! It's not very nice! It's just like a caress but TOO HARD! Now I'm PAIN! You are so MEAN!"

"Did you take your pills this morning?" Tris asks him, pretending to be concerned.

"Trish, you are MEAN TOO! I don't take pills, I'm not CA-RAY-ZEE!" he says, emphasizing speech syllable of crazy.

"Is he on Amity serum?" I murmur in Tris' ear. She giggles.

"Yeah, I think so." She yells to Carl, "Are you on Amity serum, Carl?"

He laughs, seeming to retreat from the brink of insaneness. "Hehe, no, Christina dared me to act like I _was_ until you figured it out."

"Dared?" I puzzled until I figure it out: Truth or Dare. "You were playing Truth or Dare without us? Not cool, man."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, it was Marlene's idea, not mine. You should be thankful that we got you before Zeke and Uriah. She said she's gonna plan an awesome dare for when we get them."

Shrugging nonchalantly, but grinning our hearts out inside, we step into the helicopter, seeing everyone there- Lynn, Marlene, Will and Christina.

"Cmon guys, join us!" Christina squeals, making space for us.

"Okay, Carl. Your turn."

"Tris, truth or dare?"

**I know I planned it badly, but let's pretend for the sake of humour that Four and Tris were gotten first so we get to see what Marlene planned for them!**

**I realized I didn't have many fourtris moments so there ya go!㈴1**

**Please review!:)**

**-blacksilver17**


	17. Chapter 17: Truth or Dare?

_Tris' POV_

"Dare," I say confidently. What's the worst thing a TV show host can do?

He smiles evilly. "Go and yell at the pilot to announce over the PA that someone on this plane- you choose who- that they're the coolest, hippest, most WONDERFUL person the entire world." He chuckles. "And talk in the awful version of an American accent."

I laugh, going to the pilot's control room. He's there, flying the helicopter. "Oh my goshes, Mr. Pilot, but if you would just FREAKING PLEASE TELL Carl that he's evil for making me do this and...tell...Christina that she's the 'coolest, hippest and most wonderful person in the entire world."

He looks a bit freaked. "Umm...why?"

"A dare."

"Umm...ok."

He speaks over the mic- "Tris tells Carl that he's evil for making her do this, and that Christina is the coolest, hippest and most WONDERFUL person in the entire world." He sounds awkward and weirded out the whole time and it was the funniest thing in the world.

As I walk back, I see everyone laughing, and Christina yells, over the laughter, "Aww, thanks Tris!"

I laugh and sit down. "OK, OK. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth. I don't feel like a dare now," she replies.

"What dare do you have planned for Uriah and Zeke?"

"Sorry, can't tell you," she says. She sighs.

"What's the penalty?" I ask.

"Taking off a piece of clothing, not socks or shoes," she says, groaning, and slips off her jeans. "Urgh. Four, truth or dare?"

"Tr-dare," he says. He couldn't choose truth- he has too many personal secrets.

"I dare you to...get some ketchup, pour it all over your arm and lick it off until we say so."

"And where would I get ketchup?"

She produces a bottle of ketchup and hands it to him. "Uri left it here last time we were here."

Tobias groans as he spreads ketchup over his right arm. "You are pure evil, Marlene." He licks it off as we all laugh and Christina starts taking a video.

"This is priceless!" she shrieks as she shows Will the video. He laughs.

"Yup! You guys should definitely see this!" he says, taking the phone and showing it to the rest of us. All of us look eagerly except Four.

"Four, you will freaking laugh when you see this," Lynn promises, and with a sigh, he looks.

"Don't show this to anyone!" he exclaims. We all laugh, but reluctantly promise. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Am I in Candor? No. I'm a Dauntless, dare, people."

"I dare you to..." he pauses for thought. "Tell everyone here what your strangest fear is."

She blushes. "Oh, hell no."

"You wanna strip? Join the club, sister," Marlene says, trying to convince her to tell the fear.

"Marlene, ew. Okay, fine. I'm afraid of..." She hesitates. "Bunnies." WHAT? Those cuties?

Everyone bursts out laughing. "Sorry Lynn..." I gasp between laughter. "It's just...bunnies are so cute! They hop around and they're so fluffy and furry..."

Lynn shudders. "Fluffy and furry...so creepy. And those maniacal smiles...urgh. And it's not funny."

We all start laughing again. "What?" she protests. "Okay...maybe it's a bit funny...but not that much! Truth or dare Will?"

Will controls his laughter. "Dare," he says, between laughter.

"I dare you to...sing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ while dancing to your favourite song," she says. Will's laughter fades.

"Oh, no. Anything but singing. Please..." he begs. Lynn has a smug look on her face.

"It's either stripping or singing. PICK ONE," she says, with an evil glint in her eye. "Lynn doesn't show mercy to anyone."

Will rolls his eyes. "Fiinnnee..." He begins to sing the song in an incredibly off-key voice, doing some sort of weird jig. It was hilarious. We're all laughing.

"Guys, guys! Quit it! We're almost there. Marlene, truth or dare?" he says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...slap Lynn. On the face."

"No!"

"Yes! It's slap or strip, darling."

"Urgh, okay, slap." She slaps Lynn hard on the cheek.

"Ouch!" Lynn exclaims while we all laugh. "Not so freaking HARD, Mar!"

"Okay, okay whatever. Who shall pull the ultimate prank?" she says in her best imitation of a Dracula accent. Her eyes glint. "Can I do 2 people?" she asks.

We all sigh or groan. "Okay, since it's pranking Zeke and Uriah..." Christina says, and we all nod.

"Okay." Marlene's eyes look evil. "Four and Tris." Why me? Why is it always me?!

I groan. "What is it?"

"Dare," Tobias says.

"Here's the ultimate dare," she says, beckoning us to her. She whispers it in our ears. We burst out laughing. She shushes us. "No spoilers!" she whisper-yells.

"Okay! As soon as we land, that's what Four and Tris will do as soon as we land. I'll make sure they do it. And _you_ guys have the privilege of watching and laughing," Marlene says after she tells us the dare.

"We'll be landing in 10 seconds!" the pilot says over the intercom. "10! 9! 8!"

We all count with him. "7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Yeah, that's just us acting like little kids. We whoop when the helicopter starts to descend. An excited and nervous feeling bubbles in my stomach.

I hold Tobias' hand. "Ready?" he says, and we step out, bucket in each hand.

We step out, and see the two brothers close by. They came back to the shore, like us. We hide behind some trees surrounding them. "Zeke," we say in a creepy voice.

Zeke jumps out of his skin. "Whoa! Did ya hear that?"

Uriah looks puzzled. "Hear what?"

"Someone calling my name!"

"Okay, that's just weird. You love yourself so much you hear someone calling your own name. It's just your imagination," Uriah says, rolling his eyes. Tobias and I almost laughed out loud.

"Uriah," we say in the same creepy voice.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Uriah yells. I giggle and Tobias faintly snorts, neither loud enough to be heard.

"That would be my self-loving 'imagination', brother," Zeke says, rolling his eyes. "The same voice that called _my _name, you idiot."

"AND YOU AREN'T THE LEAST BIT SCARED?!" Uriah shouts.

Zeke points to himself. "Dauntless here."

As they continue to argue, we slowly creep out of the trees and yell, "BRAIN FREEZE!" before dumping our buckets of ice on them. They both scream like girls and run to the opposite end of their clearing. We both start laughing like crazy. They look at us, then at each other, and tackle us.

We all fall down.

"YOU GUYS ARE EVIL!" Uriah yells. "I'M SO COLD!"

We laugh even harder. "Hey, it wasn't our fault. It was a dare!"

Their faces sadden. "You were playing Truth or Dare without us? Really? Not cool, man," Zeke says, looking at Tobias, mainly.

"Yeah," Uriah whines, and pouts. We just start laughing again.

"Come on guys, let's get to the helicopter," I say, and we all walk towards the helicopter.

"So, who gave them the dare?" Uriah demands.

We all point to Marlene. She glares at us and says, "Hi guys!" to Zeke and Uriah. They tackle her.

"Ack! Stop, stop, I can't breathe!" she shrieks, and the boys get off of her, laughing. Christina took a video.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious," she says, and shows it to us. We all laugh.

"Everyone, we'll be landing in 10 seconds," the pilot says over the intercom. We do the countdown again. Then I realise- this is it.

When we get off this helicopter, we'll find out who won the Survival Show. Me and Tobs or Uri and Zeke.

* * *

We land, and we run to the Survival Show HQ. We are all excited to see who's the winner. Zeke makes 'you're dead' motions to Tobias, and he responds with an eye roll. Carl takes his place onstage.

"Welcome! Now, the results of the Survival Show, and the winners, are in this envelope," Carl says, producing an envelope. "Now, let me warn you, it was a tough decision to make, and I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. But the winners are..." He pauses for suspense. "You wanna know who?"

There are irritated noises, groans and sighs from the crowd. "Alright, alright. The winners are...FOUR AND TRIS!" Carl announces. WE WON!

Tobias carries me, twirls me around and kisses me, whooping. "We won Tris! We won!" he says, cheering. I laugh with joy.

"I KNOW FOUR! I KNOW!" I yell back.

We laugh with joy, kiss, cheer until he stops. "What?" I ask.

"I gotta go rub it in Zeke's face," he replies, and I shrug, following him.

"IN YOUR FACE ZEKE!" he yells, shaking Zeke.

"Alright, alright, I get it, you won, don't have to rub it in," he says.

"Don't even dare start, Tris," Uriah warns me. "Your boyfriend's a bad example."

"What did you say?" Tobias says.

"Umm, nothing!" Uriah says, looking away innocently, whistling. I laugh.

"C'mon guys. Let's go back to the hotel," I suggest, since the others- Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene- have gathered here already.

"But Trissy, I wanna go shopping!" Christina whines. We all argue about where to go until the evening, but we decide to just return to the hotel. It'd been a long day, and I wanted some Zs.

The moment my head touched the pillow, I knocked off.

"Okay, whatever, good night Tris," I hear Christina mutter in my sub-conscience.

"Night," I somehow groggily mutter back.

**Long wait, I know, sorry about that!**


	18. Not an Update:(

WARNING: THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE!

I am running out of ideas..:(

If you have any pls PM me or leave a review, or I'll prolly just go back to Fear Factor or Face Your Fears or something, should I do that?

Thnx!

-blacksilver17


	19. Chapter 18: FYFF

_Tris' POV_

The next day, Carl sends us all a message telling us to report to Face Your Fears HQ. Wonder what that's about. We all troop there and see two people standing on stage instead of one- Carl and Joe, our Fear Factor host. There's a huge curtain that was never there before, and we are all curious to know what is behind it or why it's there.

"Welcome, Dauntless! Today, we are proposing a new show for you- a cross between Fear Factor and Face Your Fears. But before that, we have a little surprise for you..." Carl says, and the curtain is drawn. We see grey, yellow, red, blue and of course black and white. Our fellow factions are back here. Cheering erupts everywhere, why I don't know but I just clap and whoop along with everyone else.

"The show will be called Face Your Fear Factor. Here's how it's going to work," Carl says, handing the mic to Joe.

"You choose a rep. He or she comes up, does the challenge in a certain period of time, and I'll say 'Fear is not a factor for you' if you manage to complete it very fast. The person who doesn't do it fast enough or crosses the time limit or gets a low score will be eliminated. Have fun, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" he says, throwing in a bit of Effie Trinket.

We laugh and quickly choose our reps. We decide on the same people and order as the first time we did the show 'Face Your Fears'- me, Christina, Uriah and then lastly Tobias. Hopefully the other factions don't think of doing the same thing. For one, it would kill Tobias to tie against Mariah again and of course it would be infinitely boring and not a challenge as we'd know their weakness and strengths, etc.

"FIRST CHALLENGE!" Carl shouts. He takes out the envelope he used to always take out back in the days of FYF, but this time the envelope reads 'Face Your Fear Factor'. "Representatives have to complete the following obstacle course without any help et cetera. The course obstacles are as follows: a) balance on a tightrope b) jump on moving platforms, one by one c) climb a fairly short net of ropes d) balance on tilting thin platforms, progressing through the platforms e) slide down a short zipline, sitting on a ball f) rock-climb to the top of a tower and rappel down g) climb a tall net of ropes h) jump down, into a swimming pool i) flip your way across the pool (this will be demonstrated) j) wall climb- with shaky platforms- up and finish the race. Don't forget, this is an aerial course, it will be around 30 feet in the air."

"Seems very extreme!" Joe comments. "Hope you faction people have the guts and strength and talent, and skill!"

There are a lot of indignant huffs, and promises that we'd do 10 times better than them, and all I can do, as Uriah pumps his fist in the air, Lynn shouts defiantly and Christina yells, is smile and enjoy my life. People might say it's dangerous, reckless, abrasive- but it's fun, and as long as you can do it, it's just as safe as any other life.

"We'll do this challenge tomorrow!" Carl tells us over the shouts. "9 o'clock sharp here, everyone!"

* * *

Only when we arrive at the hotel does it sink in that the obstacle course Carl read was the course _I'd _have to do.

It seems extreme, scary, but I did a lot of extreme, scary things in Dauntless so this should be home court.

First obstacle, I remember, is the tightroping. Seems okay, because once we were playing Truth or Dare and I was dared to walk on one of the cables that stretched from the top of one building to the other and surprisingly, I managed to do it.

Jumping on moving things is what I, along with every other Dauntless, did everyday, before coming here to live. We jumped on the El trains that move around the city.

The net of ropes should be easy- I love climbing. I used to climb the pillars of the city last time just for fun.

The thin tilting platforms though, may pose a problem. I've never been all that good at balancing on tilting objects. I guess I'll just have to do my best and see what happens.

The zipline doesn't seem scary. It sounds fun, like the one I did at the Hancock building, except this time I'll be sitting on a ball instead of wriggling into a harness, which should be just as fun.

The only type of climbing I like more than the pillars is rock-climbing. Rock-climbing is complex- you need to find a strong foothold and handhold, use your muscles, and really, it's just fun, pulling yourself up with rocks. I find it really comforting for some reason, like the way some people hug their pillows. Then I'm supposed to rappel down. I did that once, I think, at Dauntless. It's pretty fun and my favourite thing to do after climbing. It's just the feeling of the rope in my hands, and my legs against the wall, that I love.

Next- more climbing, woo-hoo! Then I jump into the swimming pool. I saw some around the city when we had that relaxing day. It's a big rectangular tiled hole filled with water, that people swim in. I guess I just jump into it. Don't think, just jump, like the first day I was in the Dauntless compound on the roof.

They'll demo the flips, so I suppose that won't be a problem. Then it's even more climbing, with shaky platforms, but as I said, I love climbing the pillars and they were pretty broken down and therefore shaky, so I shouldn't have a problem. Then it's the end. The course doesn't seem scary- it seems fun- the most fun I've had in a long time.

Good thing I'm not afraid of heights or we'd have a problem.

* * *

I wake up the next day tired but full of adrenaline, so I'm ready to go in a matter of 10 minutes.

"Jeez Tris," Christina groans from the bed as I brush my hair. "How are you so energetic?"

I shrug. "It's 8:50. We've got 10 minutes. Hurry up!"

In 5 minutes she is ready and we meet up with the others. We are at the compound of FYFF at 9 o'clock sharp, and we see that the other factions have already arrived.

"Welcome! Firstly, let us demonstrate how to flip," Joe says, and gestures towards the swimming pool. A slender woman in a diving suit is standing on top of the tower. "Alice, our demonstrator, will show you how." The woman- Alice- swiftly dives into the pool with hardly a splash, and there are gasps. She stands facing the tower.

"Look here everyone!" she shouts. "First, you go underwater and kick your legs back!" Holding her nose shut with one hand, she goes under and kicks her legs back, performing a perfect flip. There's applause. Alice pulls herself out of the water and waves.

"Now that the demo is done, let us see which faction will have the honour of going first!" Carl booms. This time, instead of randomly selecting vocally, there are names in a hat. Carl digs around and eventually removes one slip of paper.

"AMITY!" Joe yells. The Amity cheer as their rep- Josephine- steps up and goes to the beginning of the course. "You have 30 minutes. It may be short, it may be long, but whatever it may be, take care to finish within the time or you'll be eliminated. Ready, get set, GO!"

She rushes through the tightrope, which is a mistake, because within the first few meters she falls, but not to the ground, thank goodness. She manages to hold on by her fingertips, which eerily reminds me of the time Christina was forced to do that by the chasm.

She inches her way forward with her fingers, and when the tightrope ends, she grits her teeth and attempts to pull herself up. After 2 tries, she somehow does it and moves on.

The shaking platforms are next. She hesitantly jumps onto the first one, steadying herself with the rope that holds the platforms up, and I see her squeeze her eyes shut. She opens them and jumps from one platform to another, using the rope to balance.

It's the ropes where she has trouble. Somehow, the biceps and triceps that pulled her body from a tightrope cannot manage to pull her body up a net of ropes. She takes at least 3 whole minutes on something that should've taken 1 minute. But she _does _make it, eventually, and steps gingerly on the first platform of the next obstacle- the tilting platforms.

She goes slowly. She nearly trips multiple times, and the whole time her legs and arms shake so hard that they look as if they're on a massage chair. It takes 5 whole minutes.

She gingerly sits on the ball- the next obstacle- and slides down the short zipline. She even whoops- I suppose even the Amity enjoy a Dauntless act once in a while. Her energy is gained and her eyes are brighter. But the next obstacle is rock-climbing, and she even had trouble on a short net of ropes.

Josephine puts a foot on one of the artificial rocks and finds a handhold. She grits her teeth as she pulls herself up. This goes on for some time, and after around 7 minutes- take note that the tower is only 20 feet, max.- she makes it to the top and swiftly rappels down. She does it so well I wonder how she got the hang of it. Was she former Dauntless?

Next is a tall net of ropes. I see her groan inwardly and I wince as she continuously slips, or doesn't manage to pull herself up. But she does it. Unfortunately for the Amity, it takes her almost 10 minutes, a third of her time. But she finally makes it, and, taking a deep breath, she cannon-balls into the pool. She attempts the flip, and gets it right the second time. By the time she's finished, she only has 5 minutes remaining, and a difficult wall to climb.

She seemed to notice that she hadn't managed her time all that well, and that she'd better get to the top of this wall in 5 minutes or her faction was sheep chow. Her footing was unstable, and so were her hands, but before she could fall, she had moved on to the next platform. Her limbs were shaking like nothing I'd ever seen before. She screams once as she slips, but manages to hold on. With 5 seconds to spare, she hasn't reached the top, but nearly, oh so nearly.

"5!" we cheer. "4! 3! 2!"

"DONE!" she screams as she lands on the top of the water, arms still shaking, panting, legs probably feeling like jelly. We all cheer. Hey, the factions may be corrupt sometimes, but sometimes, we strive to see only the good, and being supportive is one of those good qualities.

"29 minutes 58 seconds," Carl reports.

"Well done, Josephine! You have completed the course against all odds," Joe tells her, gesturing towards the course. She seems surprised, even stunned that she could have managed that, but I see a light in her eyes that I recognise. Pride. She is proud of herself. Why wouldn't she be?

"NEXT!" Carl booms. His fingers move among the slips of paper that hold the remaining faction names in a hat. "Erudite!" A fairly young blond girl, only about 14 years old, wearing glasses steps up.

"Hi! Name- Winifred Jones. Just give me the mark," she says, and steps up onto the first obstacle's beginning.

"OK...ready, get set, GO!" Joe yells. She doesn't rush like Josephine, but instead takes her time, slow but steady. This is her method for all the obstacles, except the platforms. Anything that has shaky platforms she excels at. Of course, she goes quite fast on the zipline too. Even _she_ whoops, despite being an Erudite. When she finishes, she yells 'done' and Carl announces the time- "29 minutes 13 seconds."

Not bad compared to Josephine, but not outstanding either.

"Next..." Joe says. It is his turn to pick a name. "DAUNTLESS!"

My palms sweat as I step forward to the beginning of the course. "Ready...get set...go!" I balance on the tightrope as fast as I can, trying not to wobble, and get through it in about 10 seconds. Without hesitation, I move on. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and take a step onto the first platform. It isn't particularly easy, but not really that hard either. I move from platform to platform, as quickly as I dare without falling off.

The next obstacle is the net of ropes, the small one. Yay, climbing! I quickly shinny up the ropes, sometimes skipping a layer. I get up quickly and carefully stand on the first thin, tilting platform. It's very wobbly, but I'll live. I slowly adjust foot by foot, and move through the obstacle without falling off.

Next- woohoo, the zipline! I adjust myself on the ball and slide down the zipline. Not as good as the Hancock building but still awesome nonetheless. I move on to the rock-climbing/rappelling tower. I find a strong foot and handhold and proceed this way as quickly as I can. I'm up in a minute or two. I grab a rope and rappel down. It's as great as ever.

I see my next obstacle- the tall net of ropes. It looks pretty menacing. Nevertheless, I grit my teeth and climb up, muscles already burning. When I reach the top, I waste no time- I can't afford it- and smoothly dive into the water.

I hold my nose as I submerge. I kick my legs back, but nothing happens except a mild flop on my part.

I try again.

Same thing happens.

I try again. It almost works this time, but not quite. I yell in frustration. This is taking too much time.

This time as I kick my legs back, I project all my anger, frustration and tiredness into the movement. I am tired of failing. I will not let my faction down. I refuse.

It works, and I laugh with joy. I hear the Dauntless cheering and chanting as I flip all the way across the pool. I smile as I lift myself out of the water, soaking wet and approach the last obstacle.

As I put a foot on the first platform, I notice something that I didn't before. The tower it revolves around is round. So it's going to be even harder.

I climb, gripping the platforms and trying to stop them from shaking as best I can. I'm almost to the top. This is the home stretch.

I yelp as I slip, and I'm literally holding on by my fingertips, victory so close yet so far. I scream into my teeth as I find a steady foothold- or at least, as steady as they get- and climb up to the top, heaving and grunting.

"22 minutes 5 seconds!" Carl announces, and the Dauntless go wild. The Amity look worried. The odds don't look exactly in their favour. Us, on the other hand...

"Very impressive, Tris! Do you train, or play sports?" Joe asks me. I shrug.

"You count scaling pillars as a sport?" They laugh. Probably think it's a joke. I walk back to Tobias and Christina.

"Great job, Tris, that was awesome!" Christina shrieks. I grin as the others congratulate me.

"Next..." Carl pulls a name out of the hat. "CANDOR!"

A confident-looking boy called Alexander strides forward. He nods reassuringly at the Candor.

"Ready, get set...GO!" He races through the obstacles, tripping a few times, no doubt, but gritting his teeth and using surprisingly taut muscles to pull himself up. He excels only at the rappelling but loses a lot of time on the flipping, like me, but much worse. He takes at least 7 tries to get it right. But he eventually gets it and the time is announced..."25 minutes 33 seconds!"

Not bad, not bad at all. But we're safe so far. Worst that could happen, we're beaten by Abnegation and we get second place. We still move on. We're safe. Actually, we were safe a long time ago but it never really sank in.

"Lastly, of course, Abnegation!" Joe booms, and a quiet-looking girl called Charlotte steps up. I recognize her- I used to go to school with her. "Ready...get set...GO!"

She carefully moves through the obstacles. She moves the way the Abnegation move- orderly, carefully. It won't exactly buy her speed points, but she won't fall or trip.

After a while, her limbs are shaking, I notice, and her muscles are probably burning. Her lip quivers and she looks like she's on the brink of tears. Lucky for her, she's almost there- to the finish line, that is. She's panting as she pulls herself up.

"27 minutes 2 seconds!" Carl yells. Joe pats her quivering arm.

"Good job, girlie," he says quietly. She nods and walks back to her faction.

"Obviously, Dauntless moves on!" We cheer. "Next is the Candor, them Abnegation and lastly, Erudite."

A hushed silence passes over Amity as we other factions cheer. They might've had high hopes, but they were crushed.

"Oop, sorry Amity!" Joe yells. "Thanks for playing!" The Amity walk out, unusually quiet, as we have our happy conversation. After a while, we take taxis back to the hotel, and I pass out.

**EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. FYI, don't worry. After this imma do a survival show or something like that;)**

**-blacksilver17**


End file.
